A Spoiled Model and the Apprentice
by bay05
Summary: CHAP 4 Update!"Aku tidak bisa meminum alkohol..."/"Kau. Harus. Pulang."/"Terima kasih, Sungmin hyung."/"Ish, Kyu menyebalkan!"/"Kau terlihat begitu murahan, Yesung."/"Aku membencimu, Kyuhyun-ssi."A KyuSung FanFiction!
1. Prolog

**A Spoiled Model and the Apprentice**

( by Bay05 © 2013 )

**Pairing **:

KyuSung, HaeHyuk

**Cast **:

Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sooman

**Genre **: dunno

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer **: Cast belong to each other ^^

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Crack pair, Cerita aneh, Typo(s)

**A/n**:

Bay adalah author baru disini~ masih perlu banyak belajar. Bay minta maaf kalo ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Jadi mohon bantuan dan review-nya ya^^

.

.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

Namja berperawakan tinggi itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, berkali-kali dia melihat arloji di tangan kirinya, memberikan pengertian bahwa namja yang bisa kau katakan tampan itu sedang dikejar oleh waktu.

Tidak dipedulikannya umpatan orang-orang yang ditabraknya, toh dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk meladeni mereka. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir tebalnya ketika mata coklat madu yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya itu menangkap bayangan gedung yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini.

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat beberapa orang yang awalnya fokus pada pekerjaan mereka berjengit kaget, dan langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kepada si pembuka pintu beberapa detik kemudian. Yang di tatap sendiri tidak menggubrisnya, kaki jenjangnya masih terus melangkah dengan cepat.

"Cho-"

Bahkan panggilan sahabat karibnya, Lee Donghae pun tidak digubrisnya sama sekali, meninggalkan Donghae – yang memang sering bersikap kekanakan – menunduk sedih.

Puk puk

Donghae merasakan sentuhan ringan yang menenangkan pada bahunya. Wajahnya terangkat dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan pipinya menghangat dan adanya perasaan yang membuncah di dalam hatinya ketika melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya tadi.

Seorang namja manis berambut _blonde_, yang juga merupakan pelatihnya dan Kyuhyun yang notabennya masih berstatus 'magang' di perusahaan label terbesar di Korea Selatan. Namja manis ber-_gummy smile _yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Lee Hyukjae.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Kyuhyun dipanggil Mr. Lee ke ruangannya, dan agaknya dia sudah terlambat. Jadi wajar saja jika dia buru-buru seperti itu." Hyukjae tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Donghae berdetak tidak normal.

Baiklah, mari kita kembali pada si Cho yang sudah duduk manis di depan meja CEO perusahaan magangnya – SM Entertainment – tersebut, Lee Soo Man. "Maafkan keterlambatan saya, _sajangnim_. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya suara pendingin ruangan yang terdengar. Membuat si namja _brunette _ menjadi cukup takut juga. Bagaimanapun dia hanyalah karyawan magang di perusahaan ini yang bisa diberhentikan sewaktu-waktu dengan sangat mudah.

Dalam hati dia berdoa pada tuhan agar tidak setega itu padanya. Dia masih membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk menyambung hidupnya yang kelewat sederhana itu. Dan akhirnya helaan napas berat dari namja berumur di depannya inilah yang memecah keheningan.

"Sudahlah, aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk membahas keterlambatanmu."

SooMan melempar beberapa lembar kertas ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Beberapa lembar terdiri dari tulisan tulisan, namun lebih banyak yang terdiri atas foto-foto seorang namja yang terlihat jelas diabadikan dengan kamera profesional. "Kim Yesung," Kyuhyun berucap pelan.

SooMan mengangguk. "Tentu saja kau bisa mengenalinya. Kim Yesung, namja manis dari Jepang yang juga seorang model top dunia. Usianya enam belas tahun. Model remaja dengan bayaran termahal selama lima tahun belakangan."

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Avex, agensi Kim Yesung memiliki hubungan kerja sama yang baik dengan SM Entertainment. Untuk mempererat kerja sama diantara kami, Kim Yesung akan bekerja sama dengan SM Entertainment. Dia akan menjadi icon SM selama dua bulan. Dan lusa, Kim Yesung akan datang ke Seoul untuk memulai kerja sama antara Avex dan SM Entertainment."

"Dan alasan aku memanggilmu kesini adalah karena aku memilihmu untuk menjadi pendamping atau penjaga sementara untuk Kim Yesung, selama dia berada di Korea Selatan. Ini bukan main-main, Kyuhyun-ssi. Untuk ketentuan menjalankan tugasmu ini, semua ada di kertas-kertas tersebut." Sooman menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang dia lempar ke hadapan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu dengan dagunya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

"Menjaga Kim Yesung? Apakah kau bergurau?!" suara kencang dari seorang namja subur memecah udara, membuat beberapa pasang mata di sekitar mereka menatap ke arah mereka dengan pandangan risih.

"Sssttt... Shindong _hyung_, pelankanlah suaramu! Kau tidak sadar kita berada dimana sekarang?" Kyuhyun menatap Shindong – senior yang cukup dekat dengannya di SM Entertainment – jengah.

Kini Kyuhyun, Shindong, Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang berada di sebuah coffee shop di seberang gedung SM untuk menghabiskan satu jam waktu istirahat makan siang mereka. Karena diantara mereka tidak ada yang begitu lapar, maka mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke coffee shop ini.

Yang ditatap hanya bisa nyengir. "Maaf, kelepasan." Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar.

"Tapi apa kau serius? Menjadi pendamping sementara Kim Yesung?" kini Hyukjae yang membuka mulut. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Wah, mujur sekali kau!" Donghae menepuk punggung Kyuhyun keras, membuat namja Cho itu hampir tersedak karenanya. Kyuhyun pun menatap Donghae tajam yang hanya di balas dengan acungan jari berbentuk huruf 'V' oleh si namja ikan.

Shindong mengangguk setuju. "Ah~ Kim Yesung. Aku selalu iri pada karyawan SM yang menjadi pendamping sementaranya." Hyukjae tersenyum. "Yah, harus kuakui. Kim Yesung memang manis, kelewat manis malah. Kadang aku berpikir bagaimana caranya tuhan menciptakan namja semanis dia?"

"Seingatku Mr. Lee tidak pernah menugaskan karyawan magang untuk menjadi pendamping sementara para model, apalagi untuk menjadi pendamping Kim Yesung. Kau harus merasa beruntung, Kyu." Hyukjae menambahkan.

"Sekali, aku melihat pemotretan Kim Yesung." Shindong berkata dengan antusias. "Dia menggunakan pakaian yang cukup minim. Uhh~ benar benar menggoda. Bentuk tubuhnya sangat indah. Belum lagi kulit putih mulusnya. Kaki panjangnya yang- ouch!" Shindong mengerang ketika Hyukjae memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Dasar beruang mesum." gerutu Hyukjae. Shindong mendengus. "Huh, aku kan hanya bercerita kenyataan." Shindong mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena 'pukulan sayang' dari Hyukjae.

"Kurasa aku memang namja paling beruntung di dunia." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Cih! Dasar sombong." cibir Donghae yang mengundah death glare dari Kyuhyun.

"Hey, tapi jangan sesenang itu dulu. Kudengar, Kim Yesung adalah orang yang manja dan mengesalkan." Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya tidak peduli. "Kurasa itu wajar untuk model top dunia sepertinya. Toh kurasa sikapnya tidak akan menjadi masalah untukku."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Cho. Kim Yesung itu sangat menyusahkan dibalik tampangnya yang manis dan polos itu. Dan satu lagi, menurut desas desus, Kim Yesung tidak suka di kekang dan di dikte. Padahal kan, dia harus mengikuti jadwal sesuai dengan kontrak." mata Donghae sedikit membulat. "Oh ya? Nampaknya tingkahnya lucu sekali."

"Menyusahkan." koreksi Hyukjae. "Menurut Leeteuk, sahabat karibku yang pernah menjadi pendamping sementara Yesung, dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa diam. Kau tidak bisa menjaganya disisimu lebih dari dua menit. Padahal kan, kau tidak boleh kehilangan dia. Alhasil, aku sering mendapati Leeteuk menggerutu dan kerepotan mencari Kim Yesung yang kekanakan itu. Lagipula-"

"Wow wow, tunggu dulu _hyung_." Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Hyukjae. "Belum tentu semua yang kalian katakan itu benar, 'kan? Siapa tahu itu hanya desas desus orang iseng yang ingin menurunkan reputasi Kim Yesung? Ayolah, aku rasa dia tidak seburuk itu."

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia menyeruput sedikit espresso miliknya yang sudah mulai dingin. "Kau akan melihat kebenarannya sebentar lagi, Kyu."

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah kedua belas kalinya Kyuhyun melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya dalam semenit terakhir. Dikibas-kibaskannya beberapa lembar kertas yang ia pegang pada dirinya sendiri. Keringat terus mengucur dari tubuhnya.

Keringat yang membasahi dirinya sendiri ini bukanlah karena suhu yang terlalu panas – atau, yah, baiklah, teriknya siang ini memang sedikit berpengaruh dalam kerja kelenjar keringat namja Cho itu. Namun yang lebih mendominasi adalah keringat karena rasa gugup yang diakibatkan belum hadirnya Yesung hingga saat ini. Dan nampaknya hal itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun meihat arlojinya berkali-kali.

Kekhawatirannya memang beralasan. Pesawat Yesung sudah mendarat sekitar empat puluh lima menit hingga setengah jam yang lalu. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada namja manis itu? Bagaimana jika dia harus bertanggung jawab atas hal tersebut? Bagaimana jika-

"Hei!" suara _baritone _ceria itu menarik Kyuhyun ke dunia nyata. Dan Kyuhyun hampir terlonjak kebelakang melihat seorang namja manis yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

Si namja manis – yang tentu saja Kim Yesung memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, tangan mungilnya terulur untuk melepas sunglasses yang dia kenakan untuk menutupi identitasnya, membuat Kyuhyun yang dapat menikmati wajah manis itu tanpa cela melongo untuk beberapa saat. "Apakah aku semenyeramkan itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, masih berusaha memulihkan diri dari keterkejutannya. Yesung tersenyum, tangannya terulur. "Namaku Kim Yesung." namja dengan iris sabit itu memperkenalkan dirinya, yang jelas hal itu tidak dibutuhkan mengingat tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang tidak mengenalinya. Kyuhyun membalas jabatan tangan Yesung. "Kyuhyun. C-cho Kyuhyun."

"Hey jangan segugup itu padaku." Yesung berkata dengan santai yang dibalas senyuman kikuk Kyuhyun. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kyu? Kyuhyun terlalu panjang, itu membuat lidahku lelah." Yesung memainkan lidahnya sendiri.

Uh! Terlihat sangat imut apalagi di tambah dengan wajah imutnya yang kelewat polos, membuat Kyuhyun harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu." ujarnya.

"Yeaaay!" si namja manis bersorak kecil. "Baiklah, Kyu. Kau pasti pendamping dan penjagaku selama berada di sini. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Kyuhyun mengangguk, tersenyum cukup lebar. "Tentu saja."

'_Bagaimana Shindong hyung dan Hyukjae hyung bisa mengatakan namja semanis, sepolos, sebaik dan seimut ini manja dan menyusahkan_?_' _

"Nah, Kyu. Sekarang tolong bawakan koperku, ya?" pinta Yesung. Satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Kau membawa koper?"

"Ini berisi barang yang sangat pribadi. Hanya aku yang boleh membawanya, dan kau tentunya." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Kyuhyun pun menunduk untuk mengambil koper Yesung. "Baiklah, Yesung. Mari kuantar kau ke-" baru saja Kyuhyun akan menatap namja manis itu lagi.

Namun, model remaja tersebut sudah tidak berada di tempatnya berdiri tadi. _Caramel _Kyuhyun mengitari tempat sekitar ia berdiri. Nihil. Dia tidak dapat menemukan Yesung. Sial, cepat sekali Yesung pergi?

Dan kurasa sebentar lagi, kau akan membuktikan perkataan Shindong dan Hyukjae tentang seberapa merepotkannya Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Yesung dan Kyuhyun? Apakah Yesung benar-benar semerepotkan yang dikatakan Hyukjae dan Shindong? Atau bahkan, lebih merepotkan lagi? Lalu, akankah Kyuhyun dapat bertahan menjadi penjaga Kim Yesung?

.

.

.

.

Keep or Delete?

Ini adalah ff pertama Bay. Maaf ya kalau hasilnya jelek dan aneh . Mohon review-nya agar Bay bisa mengoreksi kesalahan Bay. Dan apakah ff ini patut dilanjutkan? Atau di delete saja? Semua tergantung dari review readers semua^^. Bay mohon bantuannya ya~ ^^


	2. Unexplainable feeling

**A Spoiled Model and the Apprentice**

( by Bay05 © 2013 )

**Pairing **:

KyuSung

**Cast **:

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sooman, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Sungmin

**Genre **: dunno

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer **: Cast belong to each other ^^

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Crack pair, Cerita aneh, Alur ngebut, OOC, Typo(s)

**A/n :**

Di prolog kemarin ada yang bilang ceritanya kependekan, ya? Maaf ya ._. Bay lupa bilang itu cuma prolog, bukan chapter satu /ditimpuk/ u.u, baiklah baiklah ini chapter satu yang sebenarnya. Terdiri dari 4000-an words. Semoga semuanya suka. Bay juga berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah membaca, apalagi yang memberi review 3

.

.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan oleh pengelola bandara. "Hosh... Hoshh.." nafasnya memburu, dan peluh terus bercucuran dari dahinya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mencari Kim Yesung ke hampir seluruh penjuru airport ini selama hampir satu setengah jam dengan membawa koper. Dan sebaiknya jangan tanyakan hasilnya jika kau tidak ingin membangunkankan amarah dalam diri si _brunette_.

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana cara namja manis itu bisa lolos darinya? Ingin rasanya berteriak, namun otak geniusnya masih bekerja. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin membuat semua fans Yesung di airport ini mengejarnya dengan buas dem informasi dimana Kim Yesung. Ditambah, belum tentu Yesung akan datang jika mendengar panggilannya. Menurutnya, yang ada malah Yesung melangkah menjauh dari suaranya.

Ting!

Suara tersebut membuyarkan ratapan Kyuhyun terhadap nasib sialnya. Ponselnya baru saja berbunyi menandakan satu pesan masuk. Jemari panjangnya mengutak atik ponselnya untuk membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

_From : Mr. Lee_

_To : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Apakah kau sudah bersama dengan Kim Yesung, Kyuhyun-ssi?_

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat, menyerah. Sebaiknya dia menuju mobil dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sooman daripada harus mencari Yesung yang entah sedang berada di mana sekarang. Lagipula, Sooman bukanlah tipe orang yang sabar se-

Ting!

_From : Mr. Lee_

_To : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Kyuhyun-ssi! Mengapa lama sekali menjawabnya? Apakah kau sudah bersama dengan Yesung? Cepat jawab. _

See?

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi setengah lusin pesan dari SooMan dengan pandangan frustasi. Belum ada satupun yang dibalasnya, masih belum punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu. Kaki jenjangnya sudah lemas ketika ia sudah sampai di mobilnya – lebih tepatnya, mobil SM yang dipinjamkan untuknya selama menjaga Yesung.

Namja Cho tersebut memasukkan koper Yesung ke bagasi, hitung-hitung sebagai bukti bahwa dia sudah melaksanakan tugasnya menjemput Yesung dari bandara dan ulah iseng model manis tersebut yang membuat semua ini terjadi.

Kyuhyun pun langsung masuk menuju kursi kemudi. Baru saja dia akan menginjak gas ketika –

"Kyuuuu~ kenapa lama sekali?" – suara manja yang ia kenali menyapa gendang telinganya. _Caramel _Kyuhyun melebar, langsung melihat jok belakang yang menjadi sumber suara tersebut. "Kyaaa~! Kemana saja kau?" teriak Kyuhyun shock.

Yesung memainkan jarinya. "Kemana saja? Dari tadi aku disini. Kau ini lama sekali. Mencari apa, huh?" Oh ya ampun, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memakan namja manis di depannya ini saat ini juga. "T-tapi tidak mungkin. Kunci mobil ini –"

"Manager park memberiku duplikat kunci mobil ini atas permintaanku." si namja manis mengacungkan kunci mobil duplikat miliknya dengan bangga dan wajah tanpa dosa. "Oh ya, kau kemana saja? Aku hampir mati kepanasan disini. Untung tadi aku membeli beberapa botol minuman." Yesung menyodorkan beberapa kaleng dan botol minuman yang sudah kosong ke hadapan Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, mencoba untuk tidak mencekik Yesung sekarang juga. "Tidak ada, hanya membahas keperluan bersama beberapa staff." bohongnya yang dibalas gumaman 'o' kecil dari bibir Yesung.

.

Cklek.

Jemari panjang Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen berharga jutaan won yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama dua bulan kedepan. "Nah, Kim Yesung. Ini adalah –."

"Wuhuuu!" tanpa menggubris perkataan Kyuhyun – yang memang sudah Kyuhyun duga sebelumnya – Yesung langsung berlari dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa putih yang berada di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah Yesung yang terlihat sangat kekanakan.

Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di bibir Kyuhyun ketika namja jangkung itu menyadari bahwa para staff sudah memindah dan menata barang Yesung, yang itu berarti mengurangi pekerjaannya. "Kyuuu~" suara melengking Yesung membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. "N-ne, ada apa?" Kyuhyun berteriak sedikit keras agar di dengar oleh Yesung yang menyalakan TV dengan volume tinggi,

Yesung yang sedang memainkan remote tv dengan jemari mungilnya hanya mem-poutkan bibirnya sebal. "Tenggorokanku sakit~," keluhnya dengan suara sangat manja. Satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat "Sakit?" Yesung mengangguk, bibirnya masih terpout sempurna.

"Memangnya tadi kau minum apa, Yesung?"

"Hanya air putih, dan green tea dingin." Dahi kyuhyun mengernyit. "Huh? Hanya itu?"

"Yah~ dan beberapa kaleng _soft drink_. Habisnya, aku benar-benar haus tadi." Yesung membela diri. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat. "Seharusnya kau menjaga kesehatanmu, Yesung-ah." yang lebih pendek hanya bisa diam tanpa membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ada pemotretan di SM satu jam lagi, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang," Kyuhyun berkata sambil melihat _gadget _yang berisi seluruh schedule Yesung selama seminggu ke depan. Si manis memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke sofa, protes. "Ish, Kyu! Aku kan baru saja tiba dari bandara. Dan tenggorokanku juga masih sakittt~"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Tetapi kau sudah terikat kontrak, Yesung-ah. Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya sepihak." yang lebih tinggi mencoba memberi pengertian. Sejenak, Yesung terdiam, terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Baiklah," ujar Yesung pelan yang mengundang senyuman lebar dari si _brunette_.

"Tapi, aku meminta ruangan eksklusif untukku. Aku meminta – ah, sebaiknya kau mencatatnya, Kyu. Aku meminta ruangan dengan fasilitas nomor satu. Pendingin ruangan, itu sudah pasti. Sofa dari kulit domba. Aku minta yang asli, harus dari domba jantan. Harus ada kulkas. Ditaruh di pojok kanan ruangan namun tidak boleh menyentuh tembok. Kulkasnya harus dua pintu dan harus warna hijau tosca. Ah, aku juga ingin tv 50 inch yang diletakkan di meja dari kayu jati asli, mejanya harus setinggi sofa. Tidak boleh lebih ataupun kurang. Aku juga ingin ada jendela dan lemari untuk meletakkan beberapa bajuku. Lemarinya harus dua kali ukuran kulkas, di depannya harus ada cermin yang memudahkanku untuk melihat penampilanku. Soal jendela, aku ingin jendelanya di cat aquamarine. Soal karpet, aku ingin karpet berukura meter. Warnanya perpaduan maroon dan scarlet. Untuk wallpaper, aku hanya ingin wallpaper yang tidak terlalu mencolok dan harus 4 wallpaper berbeda di setiap sisinya, namun tetap cocok."

"Ah! Dan jangan lupa, ruangan itu harus tersedia untukku paling lambat besok, atau aku tidak akan datang ke pemotretan SM selamanya." Yesung tersenyum simpul di akhir permintaannya yang tidak berujung itu. "Bagaimana?"

_Glek._

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, lututnya terasa lemas. "B-baiklah." ujarnya tidak yakin pada akhirnya yang disambut senyuman lebar dari Yesung.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Yesung-ah, sekarang kau duduk disini dulu, ne? Aku akan mencarikan obat tenggorokan untukmu." Kyuhyun menuntun namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu untuk duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di ruang tunggu. "Jangan kemana-mana, okay?"

"Hng," balas Yesung sekenanya, tidak berminat. Yang lebih tinggi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah seenaknya Yesung.

.

Namja jangkung bermarga Cho tersebut masuk ke ruang tunggu dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Langsung berterima kasih pada Lee Sooman yang dengan dermawannya memasang banyak pendingin ruangan di ruang tunggu ini. Berlari sejauh 3 km – total – di bawah matahari yang menyengat bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, tentunya.

"Hosh.. hosh..." nampaknya masih membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya setelah 'maraton' dadakannya tadi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kantung plastik transparan berisi obat sakit tenggorokan untuk Yesung tinggi-tinggi. "Yesung-ah~ aku mem–" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. _Caramel _sang _brunette _menelusuri ruangan tersebut. Dan, oh! Nampaknya si manis Kim Yesung sedang berwisata di dalam SM Building.

'_Oh tuhan, kumohon tidak lagi._'

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun terus berjalan dengan cepat, mencari Yesung yang tidak bisa dia perkirakan ada dimana sekarang. Sedikit takut mengingat seluruh pasang mata dalam gedung ini memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan, seolah menelanjanginya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" suara tenor seorang namja membuat langkah cepat Kyuhyun terhenti. Dia menoleh, menatap sang sumber suara yang ternyata adalah seniornya yang berwajah sangat menggemaskan. Seniornya yang juga menjadi sahabat pertamanya di perusahaan label besar tempatnya magang.

"Sungmin _hyung,_" Kyuhyun membalas sapaan seniornya yang tengah membawa setumpuk buku, sekitar selusin. Setidaknya itu perkiraan otak genius Kyuhyun. "Perlu kubantu, _hyung_?" Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Ah, omong-omong, Mengapa kau berjalan terburu-buru seperti itu, Kyu-ah? Jangan-jangan..." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Bibir M-shaped Sungmin membentuk senyuman. Koreksi. Seringaian. "Kau kehilangan Kim Yesung, model yang kau harus kau jaga itu, huh?"

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak kehilangan dia. Aku berjalan secepat ini karena aku...eng... itu... a-aku ingin ke kamar mandi! Ya, ke kamar mandi, bukan mencari Kim Yesung."

Sungmin tertawa renyah. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, Kyu. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan penjaga Kim Yesung yang panik dan mencari Yesung ke seluruh penjuru gedung SM. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun." Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. "Sebaiknya kau mencarinya lagi." Goda Sungmin dengan memelankan volume suaranya.

Namja Cho itu tidak sadar ketika tiba-tiba kedua kakinya sudah membawanya ke lantai ke lima, lantai yang hanya berisi ruangan untuk para CEO dan sebuah ruangan besar di ujung lantai lima yang dipergunakan sebagai ruang _meeting_.

Kyuhyun langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri untuk menekan angka lima pada lift tadi ketika melihat Sooman berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah ada kerperluan denganku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ti-tidak, Mr. Lee, saya hanya salah menekan tombol pada lift tadi. Sebaiknya saya kembali ke bawah." si _brunette _tersenyum canggung dan buru-buru membalikkan badannya. Baru saja Kyuhyun akan melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan secepat mungkin ketika suara Sooman menghentikannya.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tunjukkanlah sedikit sopan santunmu. Aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu." Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya yang begitu sial seraya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Sooman. "Bagaimana kabar model yang harus kau jaga itu, Cho?"

"Ungg... dia 'baik'." bohong Kyuhyun. "Baik?" satu alis Sooman terangkat. "Dimana dia sekarang? Bukankah kau harus selalu bersama dia?"

"D-dia sedang makan malam, dan nampaknya dia tidak ingin kuganggu."

"Oh ya?" keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. "Namun nampaknya dia tidak sedang makan malam di ruanganku sekarang." jawab Sooman sarkastis. _Caramel _Kyuhyun membola sempurna. "K-kim Yesung ada di ruangan anda?"

"Hei, Kyu! Sedang apa kau disini? Apakah kau juga mau bermain di ruangan Sooman _ahjussi_?" suara _baritone _lembut yang mulai ia kenali keluar dari seseorang yang sekarang tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang punggung CEO SM Entertainment tersebut. Seperti biasa, Kim Yesung – pemilik suara _baritone _tadi – bertanya dengan wajah _innocent_-nya yang natural.

"Ehem." Sooman berdehem cukup kencang, membuat nyali Kyuhyun menguap entah kemana. "Bisakah kau menjelaskan hal ini kepadaku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" kedua mata Sooman menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Oh yaampun! Bahkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun lebih memilih menggali kuburannya sendiri daripada ditatap seperti itu oleh SooMan.

"S-saya. Engg... s-sa..saya..."

"Sudahlah." potong Sooman. "Lebih baik kau melaksanakan lagi tugasmu. Kali ini, sebaiknya kau mengerjakannya dengan baik. Dan lagi, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku mengubah pikiranku."

"Ba-baik, Tuan Lee." dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun segera menggandeng tangan Yesung dan membawa namja manis itu masuk ke dalam _lift _dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ish! Mengapa kau menarik tanganku, Kyu? Sakit tahu." bibir cherry itu ter_pout_ sempurna, menambah kesan imut di wajah baby face Yesung.

Namun si tampan Kyuhyun nampaknya sedang tidak berminat mengagumi wajah Yesung untuk kali ini. Walaupun harus ia akui, hal itu cukup sulit. "Kim Yesung! Mengapa kau meninggalkan ruang tunggu tadi, huh?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bosan." jawab Yesung sekenanya membuat mata Kyuhyun hampir keluar. "Bosan?! Kau tidak tahu rasa bosanmu itu bisa menyebabkan aku kehilangan pekerjaanku? Lain kali pikirkan resikonya sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu! Disini aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kau, jadi tolong jangan berbuat seenaknya!" Kyuhyun meninggikan nada suaranya, hampir terdengar seperti membentak.

Namun untuk Kim Yesung yang hampir tidak pernah di bentak, hal itu menjadi bentakan yang sangat keras untuknya, Air muka sang namja Kim tiba tiba berubah drastis, bibir cherry-nya bergerak-gerak tak karuan, _onyx _sabit miliknya pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan sepertinya beberapa saat lagi Kim Yesung akan mena–

"Hueeeeeeeee~" – ngis. Kyuhyun hampir saja terlonjak ke belakang ketika mendengar suara tangisan Yesung yang begitu memekakkan telinga di ruang dua kali dua setengah meter tersebut. "Eh, Yesung... mengapa me-"

"Hueeeee~ Cho Kyuhyun jahat! Hueeee~ Kyu membentakku! Aku benci Cho Kyuhyun. Hueeee~." bukannya reda, tangisan Yesung malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat Kyuhyun hampir mati berdiri karena panik. '_Aduh bagaimana ini_~.'

Kyuhyun panik. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang mendengarkan tangisan Yesung? Bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan melihat matahari besok pagi. "Ye- Yesung-ah. Jangan menangis, ya. Tadi aku hanya bercanda, kok. Aku kelepasan. Maaf, ya?"'

"Apanya yang bercanda! Kau tadi membentakku! Hueee Kyu jahat jahat jahaaat!" Yesung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, membuat Kyuhyun sepuluh kali lebih panik. "Yesung, jangan menangis, _okay_? Aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi berhentilah menangis." pinta Kyuhyun melepas.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. "Baiklah," kata Yesung lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Bantu aku. Merunduklah dan jangan bertingkah mencolok atau memperlihatkan wajahmu yang sudah memerah itu." Kyuhyun sedikit merunduk untuk membisikkan kata-kata tersebut di telinga Yesung.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipis Yesung. Namun tidak ada penolakan yang keluar dari namja Kim itu Kyuhyun anggap sebagai persetujuan. Kyuhyun pun menggandeng tangan Yesung keluar dari lift. Jarak lift – ruang tunggu terasa sejuta kali lebih jauh dengan pandangan tajam seolah Kyuhyun telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Yesung dari semua orang.

Namun setidaknya Yesung menurut padanya yang menyuruh pemilik mata sabit itu untuk merunduk, sebuah kejanggalan yang menguntungkan Kyuhyun.

Si model manis langsung melepas pangutan tangan mereka ketika keduanya sudah sampai di ruang tunggu. _Onyx _sabit miliknya menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Mungkin maksudnya memberi death glare, tapi Kyuhyun berani bersumpah bahwa death glare yang datang dari Yesung adalah death glare paling imut yang pernah dia liat.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya, namun otak jeniusnya sudah cukup cerdas untuk menyadari bahwa hal itu dapat menurunkan _mood _Yesung yang sudah buruk. "Aku menurutimu tadi, bukan dengan tidak meminta imbalan." Yesung berkata datar.

"Aku ingin nanti, setelah kita sampai di apartement, kau harus membuatkanku coklat hangat 3 gelas. Gelasnya harus memiliki ukuran yang sama. Warnanya harus biru tua dan tidak boleh ada motif apapun. Polos."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu mengangguk. Bagaimana namja semanis ini bisa bertingkah sebegitu menyebalkannya, huh? "Kyu!" Yesung memanggilnya dengan nada tujuh oktaf ketika Kyuhyun tidak merespon permintaannya barusan.

"Iyaaaa, Kim Yesung. Sekarang kau pemotretan dulu, _okay_? Nanti kalau sudah selesai, aku akan menunggu di tempat ini."

Yesung tidak memberikan reaksi berarti, hanya berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang pemotretan yang berada sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini sebelum sang fotografer keluar dari ruang pemotretan dan mempersalahkan mereka, karena sebenarnya sesi foto Yesung sudah dimulai delapan belas menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

"Akh!" Kyuhyun meremas surai _brunette_-nya kasar, membuat Shindong, Hyukjae dan Donghae tertawa lepas. "Jangan menertawakanku!" _Caramel _Kyuhyun men-death glare tiga namja di depannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, bahwa dia tidak sepolos kelihatannya, Kyu?" Hyukjae berkata sambil menahan tawanya, membuat Kyuhyun harus kembali menatapnya tajam. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya. _Onyx _miliknya terlihat begitu jujur, dan wajah polosnya begitu menenangkan, apalagi ditambah dengan sikapnya yang kelewat ceria itu."

Shindong mengigit _bagels bread _miliknya. "Well– kurasa satu orang lagi telah terkecoh oleh pesona Kim Yesung."

"Rasanya Kim Yesung akan bersikap seperti ini terus selama dua bulan, Kyu. Persiapkanlah dirimu." Donghae tertawa mengejek. "Ish, dasar ikan mokpo!" Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Donghae keras membuat si namja Lee mengerang.

"Yak! Cho, mengapa kau memukulku, huh?" Kyuhyun menyeruput _caramel macchiato _miliknya santai. "Tentu saja karena kau menyebalkan." _Obsidian _Donghae melebar. "Hey, aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

Kyuhyun diam, tidak berminat menanggapi teman bersurai _reddish black_-nya. Terlalu malas. Donghae mendengus kecil. "Dasar tidak sopan."

"Hey! Aku mendengarnya." si _brunette _protes. Baru saja Donghae akan membuka mulut ketika Shindong memotongnya. "Sudahlah, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil!"

"Jadi, apa yang Kim Yesung lakukan pada evil Cho sampai dia bisa berubah sebegini drastis, huh?" Hyukjae berbicara untuk mengusir atmosfir canggung yang nampaknya mulai meliputi mereka. "Dia itu, benar-benar mengesalkan."

Jemari panjang Kyuhyun masuk ke saku-saku celana dan bajunya, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Potongan kertas yang sudah dia lipat lipat hingga menjadi cukup kecil untuk masuk ke dalam sakunya. "Ini." Kyuhyun membuka kertas itu, lalu menyodorkannya kepada tiga namja di depannya.

Kedua alis Shindong menyatu. "Barang-barang apa ini?" Bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh jika ketiganya kebingungan. Melihat bahwa _list _tersebut berisi barang yang terlampau rumit. "Kemarin Yesung meminta sebuah ruangan. Dan itu adalah _list _barang yang harus ada di ruangannya."

"MWO?" Ketiganya berteriak bersamaan, membuat beberapa pasang mata disana memandang mereka dengan risih. Bahkan sang pemilik _coffee shop _tersebut memberi isyarat pada mereka berempat untuk diam dengan jari telunjuk panjangnya – seperti penjaga perpustakaan saja.

Sepertinya sang _owner _dari _coffee shop _ini mulai kesal dengan mereka, pelanggan kecil-kecilan yang hanya membeli empat cangkir kopi dengan rasa berbeda setiap jam istirahat SM, dan selalu membuat keributan di kedai miliknya. "Jangan membuat keributan disini." Kyuhyun berkata, setengah berbisik untuk menghilangkan pelototan dari beberapa orang di sekitar mereka.

"Kau ini sial sekali. Sepertinya Kim Yesung memang mengerjaimu habis-habisan." Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun iba. "Kita akan membantumu untuk mencari barang-barang ini, Cho." Donghae berkata tulus, yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah sendiri mengingat sikap _terpuji _yang sering ia lakukan pada Donghae.

"Hng, baiklah." Oh, nampaknya gengsi seorang Cho Kyuhyun masih terlalu tinggi untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada teman lamanya.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Hening. Diam. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun sejujurnya tidak ada yang benar-benar menyukai keadaan seperti itu. Namun toh kenyataannya yang ada sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang hanya fokus ke jalanan di hadapannya dan Yesung yang memejamkan mata sambil memegang kepalanya, lelah, mungkin.

Keduanya hanya diam. Tidak ada yang berminat memulai pembicaraan. Koreksi. Tidak ada yang berani untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, bagaimana pemotretan hari ini?" Yang lebih tinggi membuka pembicaraan. Kedua mata Yesung yang awalnya tertutup menyembunyikan _onyx _gelap miliknya, kini terbuka mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Apakah aku membangunkanmu? Maaf, aku ti–"

"Biasa saja." Yesung menyela dengan datar dan singkat, membuat satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Hey, kemana perginya Yesung yang begitu ceria namun menyebalkan, eoh? "Apakah semua baik-baik saja?" namja dengan iris _caramel _itu berusaha memastikan. "Ya," lagi-lagi Yesung berkata dengan singkat.

Kyuhyun heran, sangat. Namun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya Yesung sedang tidak dalam _mood _yang baik untuk membicarakan masalahnya tadi.

.

Cklek

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Semakin heran ketika melihat Yesung berjalan dengan tidak semangatnya ke sebuah pintu eboni besar di dekat pintu masuk apartemen mereka, yang merupakan pintu menuju kamar pribadi Yesung selama berada di Korea.

"Kyu," Yesung berbalik sejenak untuk memanggil Kyuhyun. "Ne?"

"Soal persyaratan bodohku tadi siang di ruang tunggu. Lupakan saja soal itu," Yesung berkata pelan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya. Kedua alis Kyuhyun menyatu. Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu ada perubahan yang begitu drastis dari seorang Kim Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?" Kyuhyun bermonolog.

Untuk beberapa saat, sang _brunette _termenung, memikirkan sesuatu. Hingga tiba-tiba kedua _caramel_-nya membola dan sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk di bibir tebalnya. Dengan cepat kaki kedua kaki jenjang langsung membawanya keluar dari apartemen tersebut.

.

Tok Tok

Tangan Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung perlahan. "Yesung-ah," panggilnya lembut.

"Ne~" terdengar suara _baritone _halus yang cukup keras dari dalam kamar Yesung.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar Yesung terbuka, memperlihatkan Yesung yang tersenyum dengan manisnya. Dengan surai _raven _yang masih basah, baju bermotif garis garis putih hitam yang sedikit errr... transparan, dan juga celana hitam yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya, membuat harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. Oh, nampaknya si _brunette _sedang berusaha menahan sesuatu, hum?

"A-apakah kau sedang sibuk? Atau sudah ingin tidur?" Yesung menggeleng. "Aku belum mengantuk. Dan aku tadi hanya mengganti _channel _TV dengan random." namja manis itu terkekeh pelan membuat matanya semakin menyipit.

"Bagus, apakah kau ingin menonton denganku?" Satu alis Yesung terangkat, wajah polosnya terlihat sedikit kebingungan. "Di bioskop?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat melihat wajah Yesung yang nampaknya sudah malas untuk pergi ke luar. "Tidak. Aku tadi mengambil beberapa DVD dari rumah. Semua adalah film baru. Mendengar seberapa sibuknya kau belakangan ini, aku jamin kau belum pernah menontonnya." Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Itu menarik."

Keduanya pun langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Yesung langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil popcorn di dapur." _Onyx _Yesung melebar. "Kau benar-benar membuat popcorn?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Yeaay!" Yesung bersorak seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan selusin permen kesukaannya.

Diam-diam, Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum, walaupun tidak dengan sorakan atau dengan nada anak-anak seperti Yesung tentunya. Hatinya ikut menghangat ketika ia melihat senyuman manis Yesung.

"Ini" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebungkus _popcorn _di depan wajah manis Yesung. Jari-jari mungil Yesung pun langsung menerimanya. "Terima kasih." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Si namja Kim bergeser, memberi tempat bagi namja _brunette_ untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Jemari panjang Kyuhyun mengutak-atik remote TV, lalu menaruhnya di meja sebelah sofa ketika film sudah dimulai. "Film apa ini, _comedy_? Atau _romance_?" Yesung bertanya antusias. "_Horror_," Kyuhyun menjawab santai yang mengundang tatapan tajam dari namja bersurai _raven_ disampingnya.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika Yesung mengenggam tangannya lebih erat, menandakan namja disampingnya ini mulai ketakutan. Jangan bertanya tentag posisi tangan mereka sekarang. Setelah Kyuhyun berhasil menggoda Yesung habis-habisan tentang hantu yang akan Yesung temui jika ke toilet tengah malam terus menerus selama film diputar, Yesung pun menjadi takut setengah mati.

Dan setelah berhasil berperang dengan rasa gengsinya yang tinggi itu, Yesung pun 'meminjam' tangan Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan rasa tegang dan takutnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" suara _baritone _tinggi Yesung kembali menyapa Kyuhyun untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya selama setengah jam terakhir ini. "Ya! Yesung-ah, sekarang ini sudah hampir jam setengah dua belas. Jangan berteriak sekencang itu."

"Ish, salah sendiri memutar film semenyeramkan ini."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, hanya kucing kecil yang begitu lucu." Yesung mendengus. "Tetapi itu tadi sangat menyeramkan, tahu. Dan apa itu? Huaaaaa! Kyu! Kyu! Apa itu!" Yesung pun langsung meloncat dan memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung namja Cho itu sambil berteriak heboh.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Yaampun Yesung, itu hanyalah bayangan hitam yang lewat." Yesung melihat layar televisi dengan satu matanya dari belakang punggung Kyuhyun.

Setelah yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sedang menggodanya, perlahan Yesung pun kembali menuju tempat duduknya dengan bibir lima sentimeter lebih maju. "Ish, dasar menyebalkan! Film ini bisa membuatku jantungan tahu!" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Yesung yang sudah mulai kembali.

Dan menit demi menit selanjutnya dilalui Kyuhyun dengan teriakan, pelukan, bahkan pukulan kecil dari namja manis di sebelahnya, yang entah mengapa, malah membuat senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

.

Namja tampan itu hampir terjengkang ke belakang dan berteriak kalau saja dia tidak mengingat _image_-nya dan juga rasa gengsinya terhadap namja manis di sebelahnya yang kini sudah bersandar di bahunya seraya memeluk lengan kekarnya.

Terlihat kerutan di dahi si namja tampan – yang bisa kita panggil dengan sebutan Cho Kyuhyun – ketika telinganya tidak mendengar teriakan _baritone _yang beberapa saat lalu ia dengar untuk waktu yang tidak dapat dihitung lagi. "Yesung-ah?" lengan Kyuhyun terulur, mengguncang bahu Yesung lembut.

Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada respon. "Yesung-ah~" sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Yesung, sedikit lebih keras kali ini.

Pluk!

Kepala Yesung jatuh ke pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kecil, namun toh akhirnya dia hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menyelipkan kedua lengan kekarnya ke bawah lutut dan leher Yesung, dan dengan mudahnya tubuh kekar Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh mungil Yesung secara _bridal style_. Dan pada detik berikutnya Kyuhyun sudah membairngkan tubuh mungil Yesung di kasur king size milik model manis ini.

Seolah Yesung adalah barang yang rapuh dan bisa pecah kapanpun, Kyuhyun menyelimuti Yesung dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Senyuman kecil terlihat di bibir tebalnya melihat wajah Yesung yang sangat manis dan polos dalam tidurnya. Seperti malaikat. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana namja dengan wajah sepolos ini bisa berubah menjadi menyebalkan dan menyusahkan dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, huh?

Entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, jemari panjang Kyuhyun terulur untuk membelai _raven _lembut Yesung dengan penuh kasih sayang. Rasanya sudah sangat berat hanya dengan membayangkan dia harus menghentikan posisi ini beberapa saat lagi. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu menghangatkan hatinya, begitu nyaman.

Bukankah ini terlalu konyol?

Bahkan mereka baru bertemu empat puluh dua jam yang lalu.

Mengapa Kyuhyun bisa merasa senyaman ini? bukankah Yesung adalah orang yang merepotkan dan menyebalkan?

Ah, Cho Kyuhyun. Nampaknya terlalu lama berada di samping Kim Yesung membuat kinerja otak jeniusmu berkurang.

_'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Ah, sepertinya mandi bisa menghilangkan pikiran konyolku.' _batin Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan membuatnya nyaman ketika bersama dengan Yesung. Apakah hal itu adalah cinta? Ataukah hanya perasaan semu karena kekaguman Kyuhyun pada wajah manis Yesung?

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hasilnya aneh ya reader-nim? Aduh, Bay minta maaf banget ya. Bay tahu ff Bay masih absurd. Bay masih harus banyak belajar . Dan Bay berterima kasih sekali sama readers yang sudah mau repot-repot nge-review ff absurd Bay ^^. Review yang masuk lumayan banyak, Bay seneng banget. Makasih ya readers sekalian *hug*

Jadi bagaimana, apakah masih perlu dilanjut? Atau terlalu absurd untuk dilanjutkan? Semoga tergantung dari review readers sekalian^^

**Big Thanks To :**

**Niraa **– **ranimaharsi **– **C'evil **– **Aquila3424 **– **KyundaClouds **– **Jy **– **babykyusung **– **Harpaairiry **– **ajib4ff **– **Liekyusung **– ** – Chary Carnation – – cloudy24 – rina afrida – kjwzz – Dindataurusz – 24 – aku suka ff – nin nina – yesunghyunggue90 – cloudya – Cloud246 – LeoClouds – Cloud3024 – hera3424 – Jisaid – GaemCloud – ysismine – SasaClouds – SparQClouds – sayangsemuamembersuju – Cloudhy3424 – henadoey576 – CloudsYesungie – Purieclouds – Tata – Aimikka Cloudy – **beberapa '**Guest**' ^^

Bay minta maaf kalau ada yang nggak kecantum atau typo ._.v


	3. Chapter 3

**A Spoiled Model and the Apprentice**

( by Bay05 © 2013 )

**Pairing **:

KyuSung

**Cast **:

Kyuhyun, Yesung

**Genre **: dunno

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer **: Cast belong to each other ^^

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Crack pair, Cerita aneh, Alur ngebut, OOC, Typo(s)

**A/n :**

Di chapter kemarin banyak yang tanya kenapa Yesung jadi pendiem gitu ya? Gini, sebenernya itu ide iseng-nya Bay aja^^v /slap/. Itu bukan karena dibentak Kyu atau apa kok, Yesung cuma kecapean dan _mood_-nya lagi _drop_. Bay nggak bakal bikin konflik yang terlalu besar di chapter awal-awal, kok. Bay minta maaf ya kalau Bay masih belum bisa menyampaikan ide cerita dalam tulisan dengan baik ^^v

**.**

**.**

Enjoy!^^

.

.

Ting!

Suara oven terdengar, menandakan bahwa roti yang Kyuhyun masukkan ke dalamnya empat menit lalu sudah terpanggang sempurna.

Kyuhyun mengambil roti-roti tersebut dengan penjepit dan menaruhnya di piring. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya ketika hidung mancungnya menangkap bau sedap dari roti bakar tersebut. Benar-benar menggugah selera.

"Kyuu~" suara manja itu kembali terdengar dari belakang punggung Kyuhyun ketika si namja Cho itu akan menuangkan susu vanilla segar ke gelas Yesung. Kyuhyun menoleh, _caramel _beningnya melihat si manis yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. "Pagi, Yesung." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sementara Yesung hanya mengucek matanya dan berjalan ke meja makan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Yesung-ah?" Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih mengantuk." namja Kim mengeluh manja. Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengacak rambut Yesung pelan.

'_Ah, akhirnya dia kembali seperti __biasanya_'

Yesung menguap. "Aaah~ aku benar-benar mengantuk. Apa yang kau masak untuk sarapanku, Kyu? Semoga itu bisa membangkitkan semangatku."

Kyuhyun mengambil pisau di dekatnya dan juga beberapa toples berisi selai kacang, coklat, stroberi dan jeruk. Juga sebotol mentega dan madu. "_Toaster bread. _Bukankah baunya sungguh enak? Dan, Yesung-ah, kau mau rasa apa?"

"Mentega dipadukan dengan madu dan selai stroberi kurasa tidak buruk." Yesung bersorak sedikit keras, membuatnya terlihat begitu kekanakan dan imut di waktu yang sama.

"Nah, Yesung-ah, sebaiknya kau segera bergegas. Pemotretan pertamamu hari ini akan dilaksanakan jam sepuluh, di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Dan berikutnya, kau harus menghadiri acara _talk show _bersa-"

"Yah! Aku tidak mau!" Yesung berteriak, memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. "Hey, apa maksudmu kau tidak mau melakukannya, Yesung-ah?"

Yesung menggeleng dan memajukan bibirnya. "Aku lelah, tahu. Lagipula, kata Avex aku hanya akan melakukan pemotretan di Korea. Tidak ada acara _talk show_ atau apapun. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal lain selain pemotrtan. Ugh, itu membuat kakiku pegal-pagal!" bibir Yesung terus mengoceh tidak suka.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, selesaikan dulu sarapanmu, _okay_?" si manis hanya mengangguk tidak bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

"Ini," Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebotol _orange juice _dingin ke depan wajah manis Yesung. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari iPhone putihnya yang ia otak atik sedari tadi, dan mengambil _orange juice _dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih, Kyu! Aku dari tadi hauuuuuus sekali~" Yesung bertepuk tangan kecil, membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencubit pipi _chubby _namja manis di depannya ini gemas.

Yesung membuka tutup botol dan langsung meneguk _orange juice _di tangannya dengan cepat. "Kau tahu dari mana aku suka _orange juice_, Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya tebakan yang beruntung,"

"Ah, ya. Apakah kau mau ini, Yesungie?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi sekitar satu setengah lusin _bungeoppang _kecil. "Hng, apa yang kau katakan?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat sangat polos dan menggemaskan.

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah namja Cho. "Apakah kau tidak menyukai panggilan itu? Baiklah, aku tidak akan-"

"Aku menyukainya!" Yesung memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. "Yesungie, Yesungie, Yesungie~ aaah! Itu panggilan yang sangat manis." Yesung tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk garis lurus. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Yesung-ssi" suara lembut seorang namja manis mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Keduanya menoleh, melihat seorang namja mungil dengan surai sewarna _opera cake_– Ryeowook yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang pemotretan. "Sekarang giliranmu." Ryeowook berkata dengan senyuman.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, Yesungie. Aku akan menunggu disini, _okay_?" Yesung menggeleng, membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku di dalam pemotretan hari ini."

_Caramel _Kyuhyun membulat. "A-apa? Tapi Yesungie, aku yakin aku tidak akan diperbolehka-" Yesung menggeleng. "Intinya, aku tidak mau pemotretan jika Kyu tidak menemaniku!" Final. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat. Berada di dekat Yesung selama beberapa hari agaknya cukup membuatnya mengerti akan sifat keras kepala Yesung.

Dan oh, lihatlah! Kyuhyun hampir pingsan ketika Yesung memberi Ryeowook tatapan _puppy eyes _yang sangat menghipnotis. "B-baiklah, kurasa itu tidak apa-apa. Kyuhyun bisa menunggu di tempat duduk untuk para staff yang bekerja." Ryeowook berkata ragu-ragu, yang langsung mengundang sorakan bahagia dari sang model.

"Hai, Yesung, Kyuhyun." seorang namja jangkung dengan senyum lebar menyapa Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Pria dengan tubuh tegap itu mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung disambut dengan ramah oleh Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku Jung Yunho, fotografermu hari ini. Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho." Namja tampan bernama Yunho itu berkata dengan senyuman lebar.

Yesung mengangguk. "Jadi, tema pemotretan kita kali ini adalah?"

"Ah, untuk kali ini Yesung-ah, kau akan melakukan _cross dressing. _Jadi, kau akan menjadi seorang gadis remaja _boyish _yang berpenampilan _casual_." Yesung mengangguk mengerti, sementara Kyuhyun melongo di tempatnya. "Baiklah, kau bisa berganti baju sekarang." Yesung mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkannya ke ruang ganti.

"_Cross dressing_, huh?" Kyuhyun berkata penuh pertanyaan. "Hng, itu sudah menjadi bagian dalam pekerjaanku."

Kyuhyun sedikit – sangat – kaget dengan fakta itu. Harus ia akui, Kyuhyun memang sering melihat namja manis, cantik dan imut yang bahkan bisa melebihi kecantikan yang dimiliki seorang gadis, seperti Yesung misalnya. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pekerjaan seperti pekerjaan Yesung itu benar-benar ada.

Yesung terkekeh "Jangan berperilaku seperti kau baru saja melihat hantu seperti itu. Dalam profesiku, itu bukanlah hal baru. Bahkan mungkin terkadang yeoja yeoja sexy yang kau lihat di majalah adalah seorang namja yang sedang ber_cross dressing_."

_Caramel _Kyuhyun membulat. "Yah! Apakah kau serius dengan yang-"

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!" suara tenor Ryeowook menghentikan kalimat Kyuhyun. "Kemarilah, jangan menganggu Yesung dalam pekerjaannya. Dan tolong, jangan berisik di ruangan ini, _okay_?" Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun tajam yang hanya disambut anggukan pasrah dari sang namja Cho.

.

Kyuhyun melongo melihat pemandangan indah di depannya saat ini. Ah, Kyuhyun bahkan berani bersumpah bahkan menukarkan nyawanya hanya untuk melihat pemandangan ini lima detik lebih lama. Sungguh, ini adalah pemandangan terlihat yang pernah dia lihat.

Kim Yesung tampil dengan _tank top _berwarna putih yang mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu indah. Dipadukan dengan _denim vest _yang simple. Yesung pun juga memakai _blue jeans _pendek yang hanya bisa menutupi separuh pahanya, membuat kaki putih jenjang miliknya terlihat begitu indah. Yesung pun memakai flat shoesberwarna hitamdan ada semburat putih di tengahnya.

Jika Kyuhyun tidak bertemu Yesung beberapa hari sebelumnya, maka Kyuhyun tidak akan percaya bahwa orang yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah seorang namja tulen. "Kyu? Kyuhyun-ssi!" seseorang menggucang bahu Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak keluar dari alam lamunannya yang terus memuja Kim Yesung.

"A-ah, ne?" Kyuhyun tergagap.

Ryeowook – sang pengguncang bahu Kyuhyun – tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lihat, eh?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung. "E-eh? Tidak ada?"

Ryeowook tertawa lepas melihat kecanggungan Kyuhyun. "Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kim Yesung memang mempesona, tidak perlu kau menutupi kekagumanmu." Ryeowook berkata santai, membuat semburat merah tipis terbentuk di pipi Kyuhyun.

.

"Yunho-ssi?" Yesung memanggil Yunho pada pengambilan fotonya yang ke delapan. Yang dipanggil menjauhkan matanya dari kamera, melepaskan bidikannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ya?"

"Aku lelah, aku ingin _break_." Yesung memutuskan sepihak.

Yunho menghela napasnya berat. Merasa tidak ada gunanya menentang kemauan sang model top, Yunho hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah, lima belas menit."

Yesung menggeleng cepat. "Aku ingin tiga puluh menit." Sekali lagi, Yunho menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, kita _break _tiga puluh menit." Yunho mengumumkan sedikit berteriak, membuat senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibir si namja manis.

"Ah, lelahnya~" Yesung menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya di sofa di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ini" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebotol air putih, yang langsung diambil dan diminum oleh Yesung dengan cepat. "Ryeowook-ah!" suara _baritone _Yesung melengking memecah udara setelah jemari mungilnya meletakkan botol air mineral pada meja di sampingnya.

"Yah! Yesungie~ mengapa berteriak seperti itu? Jika kau ingin memanggil Ryeowook, panggilah dengan sopan." Sang model mendengus, tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Hanya butuh beberapa saat hingga namja mungil dengan surai _dark chocolate _itu datang pada mereka berdua dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Ne, Yesung-ssi? Ada apa?"

"Aku mau segelas juice segar. Perpaduan jeruk, apel dan leci. Leci-nya harus setengah dari jeruk dan apel. Jeruk dan apelnya harus dipotong kotak kotak seperti dadu. Dan ketika di _blender_, jeruk harus berada di paling bawah, lalu apel dan leci di paling atas. Aku tidak mau urutannya salah. Aku juga mau es di atasnya. Es-nya harus dibuat dari air matang, mengerti?"

Glek

Ryeowook menelan ludah, namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Ah, satu lagi. Sediakan minuman itu kurang dari lima menit bersama dengan _chocolate pie_." Ryeowook mengangguk ragu-ragu sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk memenuhi permintaan Yesung.

Sepeninggal Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gadget hitam tipis dari dalam tas-nya. "Yesungie, sehabis ini kau harus datang ke acara _talk show _yang aku bicarakan tadi pagi."

Yesung mendengus pelan, tidak suka. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan menolaknya? Mengapa kau masih memaksaku terus, Kyu?"

"Yesungie, kau sudah terikat kontrak. Tidak semua hal bisa kau tentukan sepihak."

Bibir Yesung terpout sempurna dan kepalanya langsung menggeleng geleng cepat. "Uugh, aku tidak mau!" Yesung menolak dengan nada anak-anaknya. "Aku butuh istirahat dan me-_refresh _pikiranku."

Si namja Cho berdecak kecil. "Baiklah, begini saja. Kau datang ke acara _talk show _tersebut, lalu setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke mall manapun yang kau mau. Plus, besok aku akan mengosongkan seluruh jadwalmu. _Deal_?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke depan sang model.

Perlahan, cemberut di wajah Yesung berubah menjadi senyuman manis yang menghipnotis seperti biasa.

"_Deal_." Namun toh pada akhirnya si manis Kim menyetujuinya dan menyambut uluran tangan si tampan Cho.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Seraya menggandeng Yesung dengan tangan kanannya, kaki panjang Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu cepat. _Caramel_nya berpindah kesana kemari, berusaha mencari ruangan yang dia tuju sedari tadi.

"Kyu~" suara _baritone _manja Yesung terdengar lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. "Jangan sekarang, Yesungie. Show dimulai empat belas menit lagi dan kita bahkan belum berada di belakang panggung.

Sang model hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya, mencoba menyalurkan kekesalannya. "Ah, itu dia!" Yang lebih tinggi bersorak kecil melihat ruangan yang ditujunya sudah berada di depan mata.

Cklek

Bunyi kenop pintu yang dibuka menarik perhatian semua orang di ruangan tersebut. Dan begitu keduanya masuk, helaan napas lega terdengar di hampir seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Kim Yesung-ssi, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Ah, syukurlah kalian sudah datang."

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut blonde sebahu menyapa mereka. "Aku Taeyeon." yeoja mungil yang bernama Taeyeon itu memperkenalkan dirinya singkat. Tangannya sedikit menarik Yesung untuk berjalan ke sudut ruangan. "Yesung-ssi, kita hanya punya sekitar-"

Taeyeon melihat arloji silver di tangan kanannya "-sekitar sebelas menit untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Untuk sekarang, pakailah ini. Usahakan secepat yang kau bisa." Taeyeon menyodorkan sebuah t-shirt berwarna perpaduan pastel dan hoodie putih-hitam, celana jeans panjang dan juga sneakers berwarna biru tua.

.

Yesung meremas-remas tangan mungilnya dan menghela napas berkali-kali. Menunggu MC memanggilnya yang akan berlangsung hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dan sebelum Yesung menyadarinya, tahu-tahu sebuah lengan kekar sudah melingkar dan mengelus lembut punggungnya sempurna.

Disusul oleh sebuah bisikan pelan di telinga kanannya. "Tenanglah, Yesungie. Kau pasti bisa." suara _bass _yang entah kapan sudah mulai ia hafal terasa begitu menenangkan. Yesung mengangguk, tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

Terdapat jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya suara MC terdengar.

"Mari kita sambut, seorang model remaja top dari Jepang, Kim Yesung!" gemuruh suara tepuk tangan terdengar, dan Yesung pun melangkahkan kakinya ke atas panggung, memasang senyum termanis yang ia punya.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Yesung – yang telah berganti baju – menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun pada Taeyeon. Taeyeon menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, tadi tiba-tiba di tengah acara Kyuhyun-ssi pergi tanpa berkata apapun."

Yesung mendengus. "Ish, menyebalkan."

Brak!

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar membuat Yesung dan Taeyeon menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Dari mana saja, Kyu?" Yesung bertanya dengan nada dan mimik wajah yang sebisa mungkin dibuat kesal, yang malah terlihat begitu imut di mata Kyuhyun. "Maaf, tadi aku pergi sebentar." Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, Yesungie. Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke mall? Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

.

"Apakah aku benar-benar harus memakai ini?" Yesung memandang dirinya di kaca spion dengan pandangan ragu. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Ini demi keselamatanmu, Yesungie. Kalau kau tidak menyembunyikan identitasmu, kau bisa dikejar oleh fans fansmu yang liar itu."

"Ish, tapi tidak perlu memakai ini juga. Begitu panas dan gerah. Dan aku terlihat seperti teroris, Kyu~" Yesung merajuk yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan ringan dari Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak menyangka ada teroris semanis dirimu."

Blush

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai bakat menggombal." Yesung berkata datar untuk menutupi rasa malunya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa renyah, gemas akan namja manis nan imut di hadapannya.

Ini baru dua atau tiga menit setelah sang model dan 'penjaga'-nya masuk ke dalam mall, namun Kim Yesung sudah mengibaskan tangan – bermaksud mengipasi dirinya sendiri – sebanyak dua puluh enam kali, membuat namja yang lebih tinggi di sebelahnya merasa jenuh.

"Yesungie, sudahlah. Aku yakin tidak sepanas itu."

Masker hitam yang Yesung kenakan maju beberapa senti di bagian bawahnya, yang Kyuhyun yakini dibaliknya bibir plum si manis sudah maju beberapa senti seperti kebiasaannya jika ia merajuk. "Apanya yang tidak panas, coba kau pakai baju ini."

Tangan mungil Yesung menarik-narik jaket hitam tebalnya yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. "Dan ini, mengapa kau membelikan jaket kebesaran untukku."

Kyuhyun mengacak _raven _Yesung yang setengah tertutupi oleh hoodie. "Sudahlah, Yesungie. Memangnya sampai kapan kau mau mengeluh seperti ini."

Yang lebih pendek hanya diam, tidak menjawab. Toh energinya sudah terkuras cukup banyak, tidak tersisa untuk berdebat dengan si jangkung Cho di sebelahnya.

"Hey, Yesungie." suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Hn?"

"Lihat itu," Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah toko aksesoris dengan brand ternama.

_Onyx _Yesung berbinar. "Kata Hyukjae hyung, kau menyukai aksesoris. Apakah kau-"

Dan belum sempat Kyuhyun mengatakan apapun, tangan mungil Yesung sudah menariknya menuju toko yang di dominasi warna pastel tersebut.

"Kyu~ Ini bagus sekali!" Yesung mengambil sebuah topi berwarna scarlet dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Wah yang itu lebih bagus!" Yesung meninggalkan topi scarlet tersebut dan langsung mengambil topi biru muda dengan tanduk ala setan mungil di atasnya.

"Lihatlah, Kyu~ ini begitu lucu." Yesung menyodorkan topi biru muda tersebut sambil memainkan tanduk mungil di atasnya. "Nah, baiklah, Yesungie~ beli yang itu saja ya." Kyuhyun berkata sedikit memohon.

Nampaknya kaki jenjangnya sudah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi, sudah satu jam ia dan sang model mondar mandir di toko besar tersebut untuk menemukan aksesoris yang sesuai dengan keinginan Yesung. Oh, Kyuhyun bahkan berani bersumpah kakinya terasa seperti akan putus.

"Kyaaa! Lihatlah, topi itu keren sekali, Kyu." Si manis menelantarkan topi yang tadi begitu ia junjung tinggi, dan mengambil topi di dekat topi sebelumnya. Topi hitam dengan tulisan 'Y' putih di tengahnya. "Lihatlah ini, bukankah terlihat begitu keren? Topi ini seolah dibuat khusus untukku." Yesung berkata penuh semangat.

"Aku mau yang ini, Kyu!" Akhirnya Yesung menentukan pilihannya, membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Namun nampaknya dewi fortuna tidak menghendaki keberuntungan Kyuhyun karena–

"Kyu, bukankah syal itu terlihat bagus?" – topi yang telah dipilih Yesung hanyalah sebuah awal.

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan seluruh aksesoris yang telah dipilih Yesung di meja kasir seraya sedikit menunduk dan memijat mijat kakinya. Ah, jika begini ceritanya, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau lagi belanja dengan namja manis bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Kyunnie~"

"Hng?" Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya.

"Apakah kau marah padaku?" Yesung memilin ujung jaket tebalnya. Kyuhyun menggerakkan _caramel_nya, menatap Yesung. "Ani."

"Lalu mengapa kau cemberut seperti itu? Kalau aku marah pada manager hyung, stylist noona, staff dan teman-temanku, aku akan cemberut." Yesung berkata dengan polosnya.

Baiklah, Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa tadi ia sedikit, hanya sedikit kesal pada si _raven _manis di hadapannya. Namun, dengan tingkah Yesung yang kelewat polos, manis dan ceria, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tahan kesal padanya berlama-lama.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah." Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu tulus. Yesung hanya meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir dan mengangguk, entah apa maksudnya. Namun Kyuhyun menganggap itu ekspresi mengerti dari Yesung.

"Ah ya, Kyu. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya?"

"Eh, apa perlu aku antar?" Yesung menggeleng. "Katamu kau lelah, aku bisa sendiri." Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan menyusul."

.

Yesung melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Bibirnya kembali maju beberapa senti melihat hanya sedikit bagian dari wajahnya yang terlihat dengan kaca mata hitam dan masker yang begitu menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Ah," Yesung melepas kaca mata dan maskernya, dan melihat dirinya baik-baik di cermin. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa begini. Toh hoodie ini sudah bisa menutupi identitasku." Yesung tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toilet.

Yesung sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ketika keluar dari toilet, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah manisnya.

Brak!

Karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan langkah, Yesung pun menabrak seorang yeoja bersurai merah yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. "A-ah, mianhae." Yesung meminta maaf dan membungkuk beberapa kali sebagai rasa hormat.

"Ish, kau ini bagaimana! Lihatlah, kau merusak-" yeoja tersebut tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat satu alis Yesung terangkat heran.

_Obsidian _gadis itu membola. "Ye-Yesung Oppa?!" gadis itu menjerit heboh, membuat _onyx _Yesung melebar. Ah, nampaknya si manis baru menyadari bahwa kini gadis di depannya bisa melihat wajah manisnya tanpa cela. Dan lihatlah, kini wajah yeoja itu begitu berseri-seri, seperti tuhan baru saja memanggilnya ke surga indah miliknya.

Sementara Yesung, oh, dia sungguh lebih memilih mati saja daripada harus menghadapi gadis di depannya ini. Tanpa aba-aba, Yesung pun berbalik badan dan langsung berlari tanpa arah. "Yah! Yesung Oppa! Kau mau kemana?" Gadis itu menjerit dan langsung mengejar sang model.

Tentu saja pekikan gadis tadi mengundang beberapa orang yang mendengarnya – yang juga merupakan fans Yesung ikut bereaksi dan mengikuti langkah sang gadis dalam mengejar Yesung. "Yaaa! YESUNG OPPA!"

.

"Ini, tuan." sang kasir menyodorkan tas belanjaan pada Kyuhyun yang disambut anggukan oleh sang penerima. "Terima kasih." yeoja itu tersenyum ramah.

"Yaaa! YESUNG OPPA!" suara suara gaduh di luar membuat Kyuhyun hampir terlonjak karena kaget. "Ish, apa apaan itu barusan, dasar yeoja." Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Eh, tadi apa yang mereka teriakkan?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Ya ampun! Yesung!" _Caramel _bening miliknya melebar. Ah, nampaknya otak jenius Kyuhyun baru saja selesai memproses. Dibuangnya tas belanjaan berisi aksesoris Yesung ke sembarang arah, dan kaki jenjangnya langsung menyusul para gadis yang tengah mengejar Yesung.

.

"Permisi- maaf, permisi, maaf. Ah, permisi." Berulang kali Yesung menabrak orang dan meminta maaf. Persetan dengan pandangan pandangan tidak suka yang ditujukan kepadanya. Kini yang lebih penting adalah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari para yeoja yeoja yang jumlahnya semakin lama semakin banyak saja.

"Yah! Yesung Oppa~ mengapa kau berlari? Tunggu!" teriakan yeoja yeoja remaja itu membuat _onyx _ Yesung membulat horror. Kakinya berjalan semakin cepat. Dan tanpa dia sadari, tahu-tahu kakinya sudah membawa tubuh mungilnya ke suatu toko pakaian yang sangat besar.

Tentu saja toko pakaian adalah tempat yang salah bagi Yesung untuk melarikan diri, mengingat banyaknya yeoja yang berkeliaran disana. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Yesung sangat populer di kalangan yeoja Korea.

"Baju in- astaga, bukankah itu Yesung Oppa?"

"Ya ampun, itu Yesung Oppa!"

"Yah, mengapa Yesung Oppa berlari seperti itu?"

"Itu Yesung! Yesung Oppa, kau tampan sekali!"

Glek. Yesung menelan ludahnya. Sang _raven _sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perkataan Kyuhyun tentang 'menyembunyikan identitas' bukanlah omong kosong atau sesuatu yang hiperbola.

"YAAA! YESUNG OPPA!" suara para yeoja di belakang Yesung terdengar semakin menggelengar, membuat Yesung terlonjak. Sadar ini bukan waktunya merenungi nasib, si manis kembali berlari menghindari para fans liarnya.

Yesung membungkuk, meletakkan kedua tangannya di lutut untuk merelakskan badannya sementara. "Hosh... Hosh..."

Sungguh, kejar-kejaran dan bersembunyi sedari tadi terasa sangat melelahkan dan juga menakutkan di saat yang sama. Yesung tidak habis pikir, bagaimana seorang yeoja yang manis dan cantik bisa berubah menjadi liar dan garang seolah ingin menangkap, memotong dan memakannya detik itu juga.

Jangan tanyakan kemana para _security _toko tersebut. Bukannya tidak ada, namun jumlah mereka kalah banyak, ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan para yeoja yeoja itu yang membuat keberadaan para _security _tidak terlalu berati. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa gadis yang mengejar Yesung hampir tidak dapat dihitung dengan jari.

"Pssttt... Yesungie," suara _bass _rendah menyapa telinga Yesung, membuat _onyx _sabit milik sang model langsung mengarah pada deretan _fitting room -_tempat suara bass tadi berasal. Dan benar saja, _fitting room _di pojok kanan sedikit terbuka, menampilkan sedikit bagian dari kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah Yesungie." Kyuhyun berkata pelan, hampir sedikit berbisik. Satu tangannya keluar dan melambai menyuruh Yesung masuk ke _fitting room _tersebut. "Huh? Untuk apa?" Yesung berkata dengan gerakkan bibir, membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas jengah.

"Yesung Oppa~! Kau dimana?" suara melengking beberapa yeoja mengagetkan si namja manis dan membuatnya berlari cepat menuju _fitting room_.

"Kunci! Kunci! Cepaaaat!" yang lebih pendek menepuk nepuk bahu Kyuhyun, menyuruh sang _brunette _melakukannya dengan cepat. "Iya, iya."

Kyuhyun mengunci _fitting room _tersebut, membuat Yesung akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega. "Jadi, kemana perginya masker dan kaca mata yang tadi aku berikan padamu, huh?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam.

Si manis Kim hanya tersenyum tanpa wajah berdosa. "Maaf, Kyu. Tadi aku kepanasan. Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti tadi." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kau hampir membuatku jantungan, tahu!"

Kedua sudut bibit Yesung tertarik ke bawah. "Ish, aku kan tidak sengaja." Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Jadi, apakah kita harus disini hingga para yeoja itu pergi?" _onyx _Yesung meredup tidak bersemangat dan bibirnya kembali terpout. "Tentu saja tidak." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Mereka pasti akan tetap menunggumu disini, Yesung. Bahkan untuk seminggu."

"Hng? Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Yesung bertanya dengan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan. "Kita akan keluar. Namun mereka pasti akan mudah mengenalimu. Karena itu, kita harus bertukar pakaian ag–"

"Mwo? Bertukar pakaian?" _Onyx _si manis membulat lucu.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kecuali kau mau kita keluar secara terang-terangan." Yesung menggembungkan pipinya. "Kurasa aku bisa melewati yeoja-yeoja itu tanpa harus bertukar baju, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Lalu kau akan membiarkan lusinan gadis itu berlari di belakang mobil kita, mengejar kita hingga ke apartemen, dan membuat mereka mengirim ratusan kado ke apartemen setiap hari, begitu?"

Glek

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya ketika namja manis di depannya memberikannya _puppy eyes _yang sangat imut dan terlihat menyedihkan di saat yang sama. "Tidak adakah cara lainnya?"

"Maaf, Yesungie~ namun puppy eyes imutmu tidak dapat mempengaruhiku untuk saat ini." Yesung berdecak, telihat seperti anak kecil yang marah karena tidak mendapat permen kesukaannya. "Baiklah, kita akan berganti baju disini."

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?"

"Astaga! Jangan melepas bajumu dulu! Aku akan berbalik!"

"Kyu~ bajumu terlalu besar untukku."

"Ini tidak terasa nyaman."

"Yah! Jangan mengintipku!"

"Astaga, Yesungie. Behentilah berteriak seperti yeoja." _Caramel _Kyuhyun menatap si manis dengan tajam. Namun bukannya takut, sang _raven _malah menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa. Namun–

"Bwahahahahaahaha." – nampaknya usaha Yesung untuk menahan tawanya tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Salahkan saja penampilan Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung tertawa begitu keras. Bagaimana tidak? Yesung yang notabennya lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak memiliki ukuran baju yang pas pada tubuh besar Kyuhyun.

Oh, lihatlah. Bahkan perutnya tidak tertutupi dengan baik. Namun untunglah tadi Kyuhyun membeli jaket yang sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran Yesung yang sebenarnya, sehingga jaket itu terasa pas di tubuhnya.

Sementara Yesung? Tentu saja Yesung memakai pakaian yang lebih besar daripada ukuran sebenarnya tubuh mungilnya. Namun toh hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh dan Yesung tetap saja terlihat manis. "Baiklah, berhenti tertawa dan menatapku seperti itu. Sekarang kita keluar, _okay_?"

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Bagai melihat surga, _Caramel _Kyuhyun berbinar ketika kakinya telah menyentuh lantai apartemen mereka. "Tadi itu benar-benar menyeramkan." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. Berusaha mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah serangkaian kejadian melelahkan hari ini.

Selama perjalanan menuju mobil, beberapa yeoja – yang tentu saja mengira dia adalah Yesung – menepuknya, memegang tangannya, menariknya, bahkan ada yang langsung memberikan dia _back hug_. Dan kurasa hal-hal itu menjelaskan darimana Kyuhyun mendapat luka luka dan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ayolah, kurasa tidak seburuk itu." Yesung terkekeh, sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak membalas, hanya sibuk pada beberapa lebam di sekitar pergelangan tangannya.

Yesung tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sang model pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, duduk tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi, _okay_?"

Yesung memainkan jari jari mungilnya. "Merepotkanmu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aniya~"

"Membahayakan dirimu sendiri." Kyuhyun berkata pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat _onyx _Yesung sedikit melebar dan membuat rona merah di pipi _chubby _Yesung.

Si manis mengangguk. "Ne, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong Bay minta maaf ya ff ini updatenya lama banget. Dan Bay juga minta maaf kalau bahasanya aneh dan berantakan. Habis, Bay buatnya buru buru banget biar readers nggak jamuran. Akhir-akhir ini urusan sekolah Bay bener-bener nyita waktu, jadi maaf Bay nggak bisa update kilat kayak yang readers minta. Tapi di chapter depan (kalau masih ada yang nunggu) Bay bakal usahain lebih cepet deh, janji! ^^

Jadi, apakah ff ini perlu dilanjutkan? Bay minta review-nya ya^^

**Special Thanks To :**

**Aquila3424 – yodeophi – cloud3024 – ranimaharsi – Harpaairiry – SasaClouds – ajib4ff – kjwzz – Jy – Liekyusung – TrinCloudSparkyu – GaemCloud – Niraa – SparQClouds – KyundaClouds – yesunghyunggue90 – Cloudhy3424 – nin nina – rina afrida – 24 – Cloud246 – Chaery Carnation – ysismine – CloudsYesungie – Dindataurusz – Augesteca – – Dewi CloudSparkyu – CheftyClouds – libra love clouds – tety sinaga.9 – Nierin – Yanie – aku suka ff – CuteSungie28 – **beberapa '**Guest**'

Maaf jika ada yang tidak tecantum atau typo ._.v


	4. Chapter 4

**A Spoiled Model and The Apprentice**

( by Bay05 © 2013 )

**Pairing **:

KyuSung Slight! YeWon

**Cast **:

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon

**Genre **: dunno

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer **: Cast belong to each other ^^

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Crack pair, Cerita aneh, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

Namja manis dengan _onyx _sabit tajam itu membolak-balik halaman sebuah majalah terkenal – dengan foto dirinya tempo hari lalu sebagai cover – dengan tidak berminat. Hanya membalik, membalik dan membalik tanpa membaca isinya. Terlihat sangat tak menarik walaupun majalah yang juga di distribusikan ke beberapa negara di sekitar Korea itu memiliki tujuh halaman yang khusus membahas tentang dirinya.

Sesekali bibir mungil milik namja manis bernama Yesung itu berdecak dengan kesalnya. Menghela napas lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Oh, Yesung bahkan berani bersumpah dia tidak pernah merasa lebih bosan daripada ini. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tentu saja sudah membelikan banyak hal yang ia minta.

Majalah.

Novel.

Kaset film.

PSP.

Album musik.

Gadget keluaran terbaru.

– Dan begitu banyak hal lain hingga aku rasa satu chapter ini tidak akan cukup untuk menjabarkan apa saja yang Yesung minta pada Kyuhyun. Namun toh, akhirnya semua barang dari Kyuhyun itu tidak ada yang tersentuh oleh Yesung, hanya tersusun rapi di lemari pribadinya.

Entah kenapa, jika bukan namja tampan dengan surai _brunette _itu yang berada di sisinya, Yesung merasa...

Tidak!

Tidak!

Tidak!

Model manis dengan bayaran sangat tinggi itu menggeleng-geleng sendiri dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Terlihat begitu imut, sehingga Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan tahan lagi untuk tidak memakan Yesung seandainya namja jangkung itu berada di sini sekarang.

Kriett...

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunan nyeleneh Yesung. _Onyx _miliknya melihat ke sumber suara. Walaupun ia yakin bahwa si pembuka pintu adalah orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

"Hai, Yesungie. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" namja dengan iris _caramel _cerah yang bisa kita panggil Kyuhyun itu masuk dengan senyuman lebar yang di bentuk bibir tebalnya. "Hng, baik."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekenanya. Ia meletakkan tas hitamnya di sudut ruangan, lsedikit membenarkan letak dasinya, lalu berjalan menghampiri si manis. "Baiklah, Yesung. Sekitar dua jam lagi, kau ada jadwal pemotretan. Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap dari sekarang, _okay_?"

.

"Sepertinya Yesungie kita yang manis ini sedang ngambek, eoh?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi _chubby _Yesung, bermaksud menggoda. "Ya! Kyu, sakit tahu!" namja manis dengan surai _raven _tersebut langsung memukul-mukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan jemari mungilnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Yesungie yang manis ini, mau bercerita?"

Yesung mendengus sebal, satu tangannya mengusap pipi _chubby_nya yang sudah dicubit Kyuhyun seenaknya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya bosan."

Satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Bosan, huh? Bukankah aku sudah membelikanmu banyak hal?" Yesung berdecak kesal. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, hanya bingung mencari jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang memojokannya.

Tidak mungkin, kan, Yesung berkata bahwa ia ingin Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya? Bisa bisa Kyuhyun akan terus menggodanya hingga pipinya terbakar karena malu.

Ah, tetapi apakah si manis ini melupakan satu hal? Kyuhyun itu jenius. Tentu saja dia sudah mengerti apa yang menganggu Yesung tanpa harus Yesung katakan. Dan lihat itu, sebuah _smirk _tercipta di bibir tebalnya. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati saja, Yesung!

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, bermaksud menggoda pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. _Smirk _di bibirnya semakin melebar melihat wajah Yesung sudah mulai memerah.

"Yesungie, mengapa wajahmu memerah?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah menjengkelkannya.

"Tidak! Wajahku tidak memerah! I-ini pasti karena cuaca. Ya, karena cuaca yang panas. Pipiku memang suka memerah jika sedang kepanasan."

"Begitu? Tetapi bukankah disini ada empat pendingin ruangan? Apakah sebegitu panasnya udara di Seoul?"

_Onyx _Yesung membulat sempurna, menyadari kebodohannya. "Ish! Dasar menyebalkan!" Yesung berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang pemotretan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertawa terbahak-bahak atas ucapan konyolnya yang begitu memalukan.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Tuk

Jemari panjang Kyuhyun menaruh gelas hitam berisi coklat hangat itu di sudut meja belajarnya, menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa di dengar Kyuhyun mengingat betapa sepinya ruangan ini. Namja yang harus kita akui tampan itu memang lebih senang bekerja dalam kesunyian.

_Caramel_nya kembali menatap tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Kembali menghela napas kecil. Bibir tebalnya sibuk merutuki Bom _seonsaengnim _yang dengan tega-teganya memberi tugas sebanyak sepuluh paket untuk dikerjakan di rumah.

Baiklah, Kyuhyun memang memiliki otak yang sangat encer, namun bukankah tugas ini begitu keterlaluan? Bahkan Kyuhyun merasa tangannya akan copot di saat ia baru mengerjakan setengah dari seluruh tugas Bom _seonsaengnim_.

Jemari panjangnya terulur untuk mengambil bulpen. Akan kembali ke aktifitasnya tadi – mengerjakan tugas Kimia. Namun baru saja ia membaca soal nomor enam belas ketika –

Tok Tok – ia mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

Kyuhyun memutar kursinya untuk menghadap pintu. "Masuk."

Cklek

Satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat melihat seorang namja manis dengan piama kura-kura masuk dengan ragu-ragu ke dalam kamar bernuansa hitam dan putih miliknya. "Yesungie?"

"Apakah aku menganggu?" Yesung bertanya dengan polosnya, tidak lupa ia meletakkan telunjuk mungilnya di bibir, membuat Kyuhyun harus mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk mencegah hal hal yang tidak diinginkan. "Sebenarnya aku sedang mengerjakan tugas Kimia. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, kau boleh masuk."

Kaki mungil Yesung melangkah masuk, wajah manisnya membentuk senyuman imut. Yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya bosan, Kyu. Jadi aku ingin kesini. Kau lanjutkan saja tugas Kimia-mu."

Si tampan mengangguk, dan detik kemudian ia sudah kembali hanyut dalam soal-soal Kimia rumit miliknya, meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya berbaring di kasur putih Kyuhyun seraya memainkan jemari mungilnya dan mengamati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuu~" Beberapa menit kemudian, suara manja Yesung terdengar. "Hnn?" Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari soal Kimia.

"SMA itu bagaimana, sih?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya, _caramel_nya menatap Yesung. "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Yesungie?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Menyenangkan. Tetapi tidak seluruhnya. Tugasnya cukup berat, dan tanggung jawab juga semakin besar. Tetapi banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Kedengarannya mengasyikkan."

"Iya, tetapi tidak selamanya begitu."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, begitu ya."

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tugas Kimia yang sudah hampir terselesaikan tiga perempatnya.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga." Kyuhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Siapapun bisa menjamin Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan angka sempurna besok. "Sudah selesai, Kyu?" suara _baritone _lembut itu menyapa telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Yesung yang tengah bermain dengan boneka kura-kura yang ia belikan beberapa hari lalu, entah kapan namja manis itu mengambil boneka kura-kura mungilnya. Namja tampan itu mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Kyu. Tadi siang aku bosaaaan sekali. Apakah kau tidak bisa menemaniku sekali-kali?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. "Tidak bisa, Yesungie. Kau tahukan bahwa aku harus bekerja keras untuk menggapai impianku. Jika aku tidak lulus sekolah menengah, bagaimana bisa aku–"

"–bisa melanjutkan masa depanku. Yeah, kau mengatakannya beribu-ribu kali, Kyu!" Yesung buru-buru memotong omongan Kyuhyun. "Nah, bukankah kau tahu sendiri, jika aku tidak akan pernah dan bisa membolos?"

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya, bibirnya pun maju beberapa senti, menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang kesal. Kyuhyun mengacak surai _brunette_-nya. Sedikit mengoceh kecil mengapa namja mungil di hadapannya ini begitu senang merajuk.

"Yesungie~ jangan merajuk. Begini saja, aku akan menuruti semuaaaa permintaanmu asal bukan membolos, bagaimana?" Yesung menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apapun?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk senang, membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. "Baiklah, aku ingin sekolah bersama Kyu saja!" _Caramel _Kyuhyun membola. "A-apa?"

"_Ne_, aku ingin bersekolah bersama Kyu! Pasti menyenangkan!"

"Nggg... Yesungie, sekolah itu tidak enak. Belum lagi kalau tugasnya banyak dan disuruh ini-itu. Lagipula kau tidak akan aman jika berada di sekolah." Yesung menggeleng. "Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku mau sekolah bersama Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Begini saja, aku akan membelikan _puppy _yang sangat menggemaskan untuk Yesungie. Setuju?" Yesung tetap menggeleng. "Tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin sekolah! Tadi Kyu berkata bahwa Kyu akan menuruti semua permintaanku!"

"Tapi–"

"Jika Kyu tidak mengizinkanku, aku akan menelpon SooMan _ahjussi _saja kalau begitu." Yesung mengambil ponsel dari saku piamanya, membuat Kyuhyun panik.

"Yah! Yah! Jangan. Baiklah, kau akan sekolah." Kyuhyun berteriak sedikit heboh sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Yesung.

"Yeaaay! Terima kasih, Kyu!" Yesung bersorak gembira, tersenyum begitu manis hingga mata sipitnya membentuk garis lurus. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tidak yakin. Ah, bahkan Kyuhyun merasakan kedua kakinya sudah melemas sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Harus diakui memang, bahwa namja jelmaan iblis – atau yang lebih baik kita panggil dengan sebutan Cho Kyuhyun – memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata.

Surai ikal _brunette_, bibir tebal, mata _caramel _bening, dagu yang tajam dan juga wajah yang tegas membentuk perpaduan yang sempurna. Sayangnya, namja jangkung itu tidak memanfaatkan ketampanannya dengan baik, membuatnya tidak berada di golongan anak-anak populer.

Jangan memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Salahkan saja kesibukan magangnya dan sikapnya yang kelewat dingin itu, membuat orang-orang tidak betah berlama-lama di sekitarnya.

Dari bangku sekolah dasar, namja yang tergolong jenius itu memanglah bukan golongan anak populer yang biasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Ah, jangankan menjadi pusat perhatian, memasukkan namja Cho itu ke tengah kerumuman orang saja adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

Oleh sebab itu, pemilik surai _brunette _hanya bisa memandang lantai koridor sekolahnya saat ini. Ia risih akan hal ini, ketika mereka – atau lebih tepatnya _hanya _Yesung – menjadi pusat perhatian. Kebanyakan memandang sang _raven _dengan pandangan kagum, namun tidak sedikit juga namja berstatus seme atau yeoja genit yang melempar pandangan menggoda.

"Kyu, mengapa melihat lantai terus?" suara _baritone _polos menghentikan Kyuhyun dari aktifitas awalnya – mengumpat dan merutuk. "Aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan pandangan mereka pada kita, Yesungie."

Pemilik _onyx _sabit itu tertawa, membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan, membuat namja dan yeoja yang berada di sekitar mereka seakan melayang di langit ketujuh. "Kau ini lucu sekali, Kyu. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah menyenangkan jika semua orang memperhatikan dan menyadari keberadaan kita?"

Yang lebih tinggi menggeleng. "Ini lebih terasa seperti ada kejadian pembunuhan beberapa menit lalu, dan semua orang mencurigaiku sebagai tersangkanya. Dan ah, Yesung! _For god's sake_, bisakah kau tidak menunjukkan senyuman manismu itu? Lihatlah, semua menatapmu dengan pandangan lapar." si _brunette _mengoceh. Entah mengapa, ada rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya melihat Yesung ditatap seperti itu.

"_Oppa_, kau begitu tampan."

"Hey, manis. Sudah punya pacar?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa terlihat menggemaskan, manis, cantik dan tampan sekaligus?"

"Selamat pagi, cantik."

"Jika ada kau, aku rela masuk seminggu penuh."

"_Oppa_, apakah malam ini _oppa _ada acara?"

"Aku menyukaimu, _Oppa_!"

Baiklah, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membantah jika pesona Yesung memang begitu besar. Bahkan ia berani bertaruh Yesung dapat membuat selusin orang bertekuk lutut di hadapannya hanya dengan berkedip. Tetapi tidak bisakah fans dadakan Yesung sedikit menghormatinya? Dan– Hey, apa itu? Mengapa kini mulai banyak namja maupun yeoja yang menyentuh-nyentuh Yesung seenaknya.

Namja penyandang marga Cho itu kembali menggerutu kecil ketika melihat Yesung tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hanya menampilkan tampang polos yang membuat semua orang ingin memakannya saat ini juga.

"Ehem," Kyuhyun berdehem sedikit keras. Bermaksud mengusir lima yeoja yang dengan seenaknya bergelayut manja di lengan Yesung.

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia yakin telinga kelima yeoja itu masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Namun toh hasilnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak menjauh satu inchi pun dari Yesung.

"Permisi, siapapun-nama-kalian, bisakah kalian minggir? Kami sedang buru-buru."

Agaknya kali ini dewi fortuna berpihak pada Kyuhyun, kelima yeoja itu akhirnya pergi, walaupun semuanya memberikan _death glare _pada Kyuhyun. Namun toh, apa pedulinya?

Kyuhyun menautkan jemari panjangnya ke jemari mungil Yesung dengan tiba-tiba, membuat semburat merah tipis terlukis di wajah manis Yesung dengan sempurna. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"K-kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya tindakan pencegahan."

Yesung tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan tindakan pencegahan oleh Kyuhyun. Namun sisi polosnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun mengenggam tangannya tanpa bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Halo, manis." suara _baritone _berat yang Kyuhyun yakini ditujukan untuk Yesung membuat keduanya berhenti melangkah. Dan tepat di depan mereka, kini berdiri lima orang namja dengan pakaian yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Namaku Siwon, Choi Siwon." salah satu diantara mereka – yang Yesung perkirakan sebagai pemimpin – mengulurkan tangan kekarnya ke depan Yesung. Yang disambut dengan sedikit bingung oleh si namja manis.

Namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai keturunan Choi itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan kedua _dimple _indahnya. "Jadi, manis. Kau adalah anak baru, ya? Aku, Siwon, adalah pemilik sekolah ini." namja dengan iris _obsidian _itu berkata dengan penuh arogan.

"Mereka adalah teman-temanku. Seunghyun, Jiyong, Junsu dan juga Andy." Siwon memperkenalkan empat namja di belakangnya. "Jadi, bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?"

Yesung baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika tahu-tahu Kyuhyun sudah mendahuluinya. "Dia adalah sepupuku, Siwon-ssi. Namanya Cho Jeremy. Dari Kanada."

_Obsidian _Siwon menatap tajam _Caramel _Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Cho." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Maaf, Siwon-ssi. Tapi selama Jeremy berada di Korea, dia adalah sepenuhnya tanggung jawabku."

Siwon mendengus tidak suka. Namun ia memilih tidak melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, Jeremy. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Siwon tersenyum pada Yesung, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh si manis.

Namja dengan tubuh atletis itu pun berlalu, bersama dengan teman-temannya, membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kyu, mengapa kau berbohong soal namaku?" _onyx _Yesung mengerjab-ngerjab polos, kebingungan. "Yesungie~ tentu saja kita harus menyamarkan identitasmu selama kamu berada di sini. Maaf tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya."

Yesung mengangguk paham, kemudian senyum manis terbentuk di wajahnya. "Jeremy~ Jeremy~ Jeremy~ itu nama yang sangat bagus, Kyu. Aku menyukainya."

Yang lebih tinggi hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan mengacak-ngacak _raven _Yesung. "Baiklah, sekarang kita ke kelasmu, _okay_?"

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

"Jeremy-ah, apakah benar kau ini laki-laki?" seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan surai disemir _blonde – _atau yang lebih baik kita panggil Himchan saja – duduk di depan Yesung. Yang ditanya hanya bisa melihat Himchan dengan polos, tidak mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari pertanyaan namja itu. "Ung?"

"Yaampun, Himchan-ah. Aku benar-benar harus menahan libidoku agar tidak memakan si manis ini sekarang!" namja dengan iris _obsidian – _Eli, sedikit berseru. "Hng memakan? Tapi ini kan belum jam istirahat."

Yesung berceletuk dengan begitu polosnya. Sedikit konyol memang, namun toh namja dan yeoja di sekitarnya langsung melayang mendengar penuturannya. "Yah! Jeremy! Bolehkah aku membawamu pulang?"

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya. Oh, nampaknya seseorang harus mengingatkan Yesung agar tidak bertingkah terlalu imut disini. Tidakkah sang _raven _menyadari bahwa teman sekelasnya memandangnya begitu lapar?

"Ehem," deheman berat Mr. Park membuat Himchan dan Eli berjengit dengan tidak elitnya.

"Himchan-ssi, Eli-ssi. Apakah kalian sudah selesai dengan urusan kalian?" Mr. Park memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya kepada dua namja tampan itu.

Sementara Eli dan Himchan hanya menatap Mr. Park tidak berminat, memutar bola matanya sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kursi mereka dengan berat hati.

.

Si manis Kim memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Berniat kesal yang nyatanya malah membuat beberapa orang mimisan di tempat. "_Oppa_, mengapa _oppa _cemberut seperti itu? _Oppa _terlihat sangat menggemaskan."

Seorang gadis dengan _name tag _Yuri mendekati Yesung seraya menampilkan senyum terbaik yang ia punya. Yesung hanya menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Yuri-ah. Aku hanya sedikit lapar."

"Ah, apa _Oppa _ingin aku temani ke kantin?" gadis lain bernama Jiyeon menawarkan. Sementara Yuri hanya menatap Jiyeon tajam dengan tatapan 'jangan-ambil-punyaku'.

Yesung tersenyum. "Tidak usah. Lagipula, aku tidak membawa uang. Hehe."

"Jeremy-ah. Apakah kau mau makananku?"

"A-ah, tidak usah. Lagipu–,"

Namun tidak ada yang mendengar perkataan si manis penyandang marga Kim itu. Dan detik berikutnya, meja Yesung sudah terisi penuh oleh sekitar empat belas jenis makanan yang berbeda.

Glek

Pemilik _onyx _sabit itu menelan ludahnya. Adalah hal yang tidak mungkin untuk menghabiskan semua ini, bahkan dalam waktu beberapa hari sekalipun. Baru saja Yesung akan membuka mulutnya, ketika teman-teman sekelasnya sudah mendahuluinya.

"Selamat makan, Jeremy!"

.

Si manis bermarga Kim itu hanya bisa menunduk dan meremas ujung seragamnya. Pipi _chubby_-nya yang menggemaskan menampilkan semburat merah padam, persis seperti tomat masak yang tengah siap dipanen. Mengapa Yesung bersikap seperti itu, kalian bertanya?

Ah, soal itu. Salahkan saja teman-teman sekelasnya – baik namja maupun yeoja – yang menatapnya dengan pandangan pervert seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak peduli pada sang guru Matematika yang mulai kesal dengan sikap murid-muridnya. Dan, Ya! Apa itu?! Mengapa banyak sekali murid-murid kelas lain yang berkumpul di depan jendela kelasnya dan menatap pemilik _raven _dengan pandangan kepingin?

Ayolah, bahkan ini belum genap satu hari Yesung berada di Seoul International High School, tetapi seantero sekolah ini sudah mengenal dirinya. Bahkan namja Choi yang meng-klaim sekolah ini sebagai miliknya pun sudah menggodanya dengan terang-terangan.

Jemari mungil Yesung merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel putihnya. Bermaksud untuk mengecek waktu.

Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan decakan kecil ketika _onyx _sipitnya melihat bahwa saat ini hanya lewat sekitar tiga menit dari terakhir kali ia mengecek jam di ponselnya. Oh, ayolah. Bahkan waktu pun tidak dapat berkompromi dengannya.

"Anak-anak." suara galak Mrs. Ahn membuat semua murid yang berada disana sedikit kaget dan berhenti memperhatikan Yesung untuk sejenak. "Sepertinya kalian tidak berminat untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal ini. Apakah soal ini terlalu sulit untuk kalian?" Mrs. Ahn berkata sarkastik.

Beberapa anak menggerutu kecil, namun tidak ada yang terdengar di telinga Mrs. Ahn. Yeoja berusia akhir dua puluhan itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Baiklah, begini saja. Saya akan memutuskan untuk membentuk kelompok berisi empat orang untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Kalian boleh memilih sendiri anggota kelompok kalian."

Suasana tenang berubah menjadi gaduh seketika.

"Jeremy-ah, apakah kau sudah mementukan anggota kelompok?"

"Jeremy-ah, maukah kau sekelompok denganku?"

"_Oppa,_ Aku ingin sekelompok denganmu."

"Jeremy-ah. Bersamaku saja!"

"Jeremy _Oppa, _aku bersamamu ya?"

"Bersamaku saja, Jeremy. Aku adalah yang terbaik di matematika."

"Dia berbohong, Jeremy. Aku yang terbaik."

"Jeremy-ah..."

"Jeremy-ah..."

"Jeremy _Oppa_..."

"Jeremy..."

Sementara Yesung hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dan menatap teman-teman sekelasnya dengan pandangan pasrah. "Terserah kalian saja."

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

"Hari pertama yang berat, eh?" suara _bass _Kyuhyun membuat si manis yang tengah duduk santai di sofa berjengit kaget dengan tidak elitnya. Ia menatap si tampan dengan surai _brunette _dan bibirnya maju beberapa senti. "Kau mengagetkanku, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian meletakkan gelas yang masih mengepul-ngepulkan udara panas di tangannya di meja. Coklat hangat. Beberapa minggu tinggal bersama si model membuatnya sedikit-banyak memahami kesukaan namja dengan _onyx _sabit itu.

Yesung meniup-niup gelasnya, bermaksud sedikit mendinginkan cairan panas itu, mungkin. "Terima kasih, Kyu." Yang lebih tinggi hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu, Yesungie?"

"Mereka menyenangkan sekali." Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum polos. "Namun perhatian mereka terlalu berlebihan. Dan mereka memandangiku sepanjang waktu." sang pemilik surai _raven _itu menunduk, semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipi _chubby_-nya. Ah, manis sekali.

Yang lebih tinggi mengangguk paham, kemudian sedikit mengacak surai Yesung. "Yesungie, dengar ya. Ketika kau di sekolah, jangan terlalu menarik perhatian orang banyak, _okay_?"

Si manis memiringkan kepalanya. "Hng, kenapa?"

"Tentu saja agar identitasmu tetap tersamarkan, Yesungie. Mulai besok, kau akan masuk lebih pagi, duduk di pojok saat di kelas maupun saat makan siang. Dan juga, ketika bel berbunyi segeralah keluar dan menemuiku. Jangan pergi dengan teman-temanmu yang lain, mengerti?"

Terlihat perempatan di dahi Yesung. "Hng? Terdengar tidak menyenangkan."

"Tetapi jika itu untuk kebaikanku, baiklah." Kedua sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik, membentuk senyuman lebar di wajah tampannya.

"_Good boy_. Segera selesaikan minummu dan segeralah tidur, Yesungie. Kau membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk sekolah besok."

Kriettt...

Bunyi pintu di buka terdengar begitu mendominasi, mengingat suasana ruangan yang begitu sepi. Keduanya – atau sebut saja Yesung dan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar bernuansa _baby blue _milik Yesung.

Si manis berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sementara si tampan menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Bermaksud memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Kyuhyun pun merapikan selimut dan posisi tidur Yesung sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

Jemari panjangnya terulur untuk mengelus _raven _Yesung lembut. "Selamat tidur, Yesungie." Kyuhyun tersenyum, yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Yesung.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan beranjak meninggalkan namja Kim itu ketika Yesung menahan tangannya. "Ada apa, Yesungie?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin tidur bersamamu, Kyu." satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Huh?"

Jemari mungil Yesung makin erat mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Temani aku tidur, _ne_?" Yesung memohon dengan _puppy eyes _andalannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecil. Jika sudah begini, tentu saja ia tidak akan sampai hati untuk menolak permintaan Yesung.

"Baiklah, baiklah," pada akhirnya Kyuhyun berkata.

Si manis bersorak kecil. Menggemaskan, seperti biasa. Kyuhyun pun mengangkat selimut Yesung dan ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Ikut bergabung dengan kehangatan bersama Yesung.

"Keberatan jika aku memelukmu?" entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, namja dengan marga Cho itu bertanya.

Dan tanpa diduga, Yesung menggeleng. "Kau boleh memelukku, Kyu." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum meletakkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh bagian atas Yesung. Ah, seandainya semua dapat melihat ini. Ketika tubuh mungil Yesung terlihat begitu pas di tubuh kekar Kyuhyun. Benar-benar terlihat seperti Yesung diciptakan _hanya _untuk Kyuhyun.

"Pelukanmu hangat, Kyu." Yesung berkata begitu polos, mengundang kekehan dari Kyuhyun. "Begitu? Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam jika kau mau, Yesungie?"

Yesung tersenyum. Tidak menjawab, hanya memilih mengangguk kecil dan menikmati suasana dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Rencana Kyuhyun untuk membuat Yesung tidak terlihat mencolok dan menjadi pusat perhatian nampaknya tidak terlalu berjalan mulus. Tidak, kali ini bukan karena sikap Yesung yang kelewat polos. Namun karena pesona si manis Kim yang mampu membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ini sudah kedelapan kalinya ia ditabrak oleh fans dadakan Yesung dalam satu menit terakhir. Ayolah, apakah –

Bruk!

"Ah, maaf _sunbae_." seorang yeoja dengan name tag 'Tiffany' – yang tadinya tengah memotret Yesung – menubruk Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja. Dan kini gadis itu sibuk meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, _sunbae_." Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. "Hng. Sebenarnya kau tidak–,"

Bruk! – Kyuhyun baru saja akan melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ada seorang namja mungil dengan surai berwarna _red wine _kembali menabraknya. Dan tanpa memperhatikan apapun, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa namja itu adalah salah satu dari fans dadakan Yesung.

"Yah! Bisakah kalian berhenti menabrakku dan minggir? Berikan jalan untukku dan Jeremy." Kyuhyun berseru agak kencang. Perpaduan tegas dan kesal.

Kyuhyun mengenggam jemari mungil Yesung dengan erat. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin ia kehilangan Yesung jika ia tidak memegang tangan namja manis ini dengan erat.

Dan setelah perjuangan menghindari dan menabrak fans-fans Yesung yang sangat melelahkan, akhirnya sang _brunette _dan sang _raven _sampai di depan kelas Yesung. "Mereka sangat liar." Kyuhyun menggerutu sedikit kesal, berdecak kecil ketika menyadari baju seragamnya benar-benar lusuh dan penuh keringat sekarang.

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Kau lucu jika kau menggerutu, Kyu." Yesung tersenyum imut. Membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Amarah dan kekesalan namja jangkung itu pun langsung menguap entah kemana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu mengacak _raven _Yesung. "Kau ini menggemaskan sekali, Sungie." Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. "Baiklah, sana masuk. Aku akan menjemputmu saat istirahat nanti untuk makan bersama, bagaimana?"

Yang lebih pendek hanya mengangguk begitu imut dengan senyum polosnya.

.

"Ini," Kyuhyun menaruh nampan yang berisi sup kimchi di hadapan Yesung. "Terima kasih," Yesung berkata simpul yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Pemuda jangkung itu menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Yesung.

Kyuhyun meneguk _lemon tea-_nya. "Untunglah aku cukup cepat membawamu kesini, sehingga fans fansmu itu tidak perlu repot repot membuntuti kita." _Onyx _sabit Yesung menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya. "Apakah Kyu tidak suka menjagaku?" nada sedih sangat ketara dalam nada suara Yesung.

Si _brunette _menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu, Yesungie. Aku suka menjagamu. Hanya saja, fans fans-mu itu benar-benar merepotkan dan keterlaluan." Pemilik _raven _itu hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya.

"Selamat siang, manis." suara _baritone _bernada arogan yang jelas ditujukan untuk Yesung membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun menoleh. Disana terlihat Choi junior bersama empat 'pengikutnya', berjalan dengan arogan.

_Obsidian _milik Siwon terlihat begitu mengintimidasi. Senyum meremehkan tercipta di wajah tampannya ketika melihat para murid perlahan menyingkir dan memberikannya jalan dengan mudah. Ia bangga dengan ini. Ketika semua orang menyadari kekuasaan dan kedudukannya.

Yesung tidak menyadari ketika tahu-tahu Siwon sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Tangan kekarnya pun melingkar di bahu Yesung dengan seenaknya.

"Mengapa kau duduk di pojok, huh? Aku jadi sulit mencarimu." Yesung hanya tersenyum canggung.

Siwon menyodorkan kertas berwarna dominasi biru ke hadapan Yesung. Mengayun-ayunkan di tangannya seolah kertas tersebut adalah trofi yang patut dibanggakan. "Aku mengadakan pesta di rumahku, lusa. Maukah kau datang ke pestaku, Jeremy?"

Yesung memandang kertas biru di tangan kanan Siwon yang ia duga adalah sebuah undangan. "Aku suka pesta. Aku akan datang."

Kedua sudut bibir Siwon tertarik, menampilkan senyum yang memperlihatkan _dimple_ menawannya. "Aku sudah tahu kau akan menerimanya, Jeremy-ah." Siwon menyodorkan undangan tersebut pada Yesung, yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Yesung.

"Siwon _sunbae_–,"

"_Hyung_." Siwon mengoreksi cepat.

"Ah, baiklah. Siwon _hyung_, dimana undangan untuk Kyu _hyung_?" Yesung bertanya dengan wajah _innocent_-nya. "Orang tua-ku hanya akan mengizinkanku pergi jika Kyu _hyung _juga ikut bersamaku." Yesung menjelaskan.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun tidak suka, yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh Kyuhyun. Jemari panjang Siwon bergerak-gerak, meminta undangan pada teman di belakangnya. "Ini untukmu, Cho." Seunghyun berkata dingin seraya melempar undangan tersebut.

Namja tampan bermarga Choi itu pun berdiri, tersenyum tipis pada Yesung. "Aku akan menunggu kehadirankalian. Datanglah tepat waktu, _okay_?" Siwon kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memberikan ruang untuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Sepeninggal Siwon, _caramel _Kyuhyun langsung menatap Yesung tajam. "Yah! Yesungie, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Bukankah aku sudah berkata agar tidak bersikap mencolok di sekolah ini?"

Sang _raven _memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ayolah, Kyu. Walaupun aku tidak bertingkah mencolok pun, aku yakin Siwon _hyung _akan tetap mengenali dan mengejarku." Kyuhyun terdiam. Sebenarnya perkataan Yesung hampir sepenuhnya benar. Tanpa bersikap mencolok pun Yesung akan tetap terlihat mencolok dengan wajah manis dan cantiknya serta sikap polosnya yang natural.

"Lagipula, bukankah ini akan menyenangkan? Kau dan aku akan pergi ke pesta berdua, bersama! Kita bisa menggunakan pakaian manis yang serasi."

"Ayolah, Yesungie. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Siwon menaruh hati padamu. Tentu saja kita tidak mungkin menggenakan pakaian yang serasi." Yesung memainkan bibirnya. "Ngg... paling tidak kita akan kepesta bersama."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tidak bersemangat. "Entahlah, aku tidak begitu menyukai pesta." Yesung terkekeh pelan. " Setelah pesta di rumah Siwon _hyung_, kau akan menjadi penggila pesta, Kyu."

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meremas surai _brunette_-nya kasar. Entah mengapa, sejak jam makan siang di sekolah tadi – tepatnya setelah Siwon memberikan undangan pada Yesung dan undangan _terpaksa _padanya, mood-nya menjadi sangat buruk.

Ia tidak menyukai ekspresi bahagia Yesung ketika mendapat undangan dari Siwon. Walaupun Yesung sudah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai pesta, dan bukannya Siwon, itu tetap tidak memberi ketenangan untuknya. Ditambah lagi ekspresi menjengkelkan Siwon yang seolah meng-klaim jika Yesung adalah miliknya.

"Kyu?" suara _baritone _polos Yesung menarik namja dengan iris _caramel _itu dari lamunannya. "Ne?"

"Ada masalah? Kau terlihat sedikit... berantakan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada, hanya sedikit lelah dengan tugas yang semakin lama semakin banyak saja."

Dibalik kepolosonnya, Yesung mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun sedang berbohong. Namun, ia juga mengerti jika Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak berminat untuk menceritakan masalahnya lebih lanjut, maka ia hanya mengangguk dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, mengapa kau belum tidur, Yesungie?"

"Aku menunggumu." Satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Menungguku?"

"Tadi malam, saat kau memelukku sepanjang malam. Kuakui itu menyenangkan Kyu. Dan-" Yesung tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya menatap ke bawah, pipi _chubby_-nya sudah memerah sempurna sekarang.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan Yesung, namun pada akhirnya senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah tampannya. Hey, bukankah secara tidak langsung Yesung mengatakan bahwa Yesung ingin Kyuhyun memeluknya sepanjang malam _lagi_?

Dan, jangan salahkan namja Cho itu jika sekarang ia mulai berharap lebih pada perasaan Yesung.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Yesung. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar sang model. Ah, agaknya ini akan menjadi malam yang begitu indah untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah-_- apa ini . Aneh ya? Nggak jelas juga? Maaf ya T.T Bay sebenernya juga agak ragu pas mau _publish _ff ini. Cuma kalau enggak di publish Bay malah dihantu-hantui sama utang dong /apa. Dan Bay minta maaf bikin WonDad keliatan bad boy disini T.T

Oke, Bay bakal jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang sering ditanyain readers via review maupun PM^^

**1. Apa Yesung bakal polos sepanjang cerita?**

Disini, Bay emang buat Yesung karakternya polos gitu. Untuk kedepannya, Ye umma bakal tetep polos, tapi kadar polosnya (mungkin) berkurang.

**2. Kapan bakalan ada konflik yang berat?**

Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua chapter lagi^^

**3. Adegan romance-nya kapan?**

Soal romance. Bay sebenernya nggak berencana buat yang _pure _romance gitu. Bay nyoba nyelipin beberapa adegan romance saat Appa njaga Umma. (ngerti nggak? Bay juga bingung soalnya /dilempar bakiak/)-_-

**4. Bisa naikkin rating-nya nggak?**

Yah! Bay masih polos. Oke, itu sebuah kebohongan._.v Tapi untuk naikin rating, Bay minta maaf ya, Bay belum bisa nulis ff rate M. Baru bisa baca /apa. Maaf ya T.T

**5. Bay itu cewek atau cowok?**

Oke, yang ini emang enggak ada hubungannya. Tapi entah kenapa banyak banget yang tanya soal ini T.T Gini ya, Bay itu yeoja. **Yeoja. Y-E-O-J-A, **tapi ke namja-namjaan *loh-_-v

Nah, itu tadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan readers^^. Yang nomer lima enggak usah diperhatiin. Bagi yang mau tanya atau ngasih saran, boleh review ataupun PM Bay. Yang mau kenalan juga boleh. Ditunggu PM-nya^^ Baiklah, Bay kebanyakan ngomong disini. Last, Bay minta reviewnya ya ^^

**Special Thanks To :**

**Jy – Cloud246 – Aquila3424 – Cloudz – ermaclouds – ajib4ff – kyusung shiper – 24 – iwsumpter – aku suka ff – nin nina – CloudsYesungie – ****AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks**** – Dewi CloudSparkyu – Harpaairiry – cloudya – BlueDaimonds – .9 – rina afrida – Liekyusung – yesunghyunggue90 – Yanie – Sasaclouds – Ranimaharsi – GaemCloud – libra love clouds – – Veeclouds – SparQclouds – Cutesungie – Cloudhy3424 – Lukyuky – TrinCloudSparkyu**

(Maaf kalau ada yang enggak kecantum atau typo ._.v)


	5. Chapter 5

**A Spoiled Model and The Apprentice**

(by Bay05 © 2013)

**Pairing :**

KyuSung Slight! YeWon, KyuMin

**Cast :**

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Sungmin

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship (kayaknya sih /nyengir/)

**Rate : **T

**Disclaimer : **Cast belong to each other

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Crack pair, Alur ngebut, OOC, Typo(s)

**A/n :**

Annyeong^^. Ngg... pertama, maaf ya, Bay baru bisa update sekarang /dijitak/. Ini semua gara-gara UTS dan KTS yang bikin Bay nggak bisa ngetik selama dua minggu penuh. Jadi... gini deh. Update-nya agak (atau sangat) telat-_-. Maafkan Bay, _ne_? T^T

FF ini pun Bay kebut biar bisa update nggak telat-telat banget. Maaf kalo hasilnya banyak typo dan kesalahan ya /bow/ habis, ff ini Bay buatnya ngebut banget. Oh ya, bagi yang tanya kenapa Yesung nggak ketahuan kalau dia seorang model... Sebenernya nggak ada alasan khusus, cuma untuk mendukung _plot _aja. Hehehe ._.v

Oke, daripada kebanyakan cuap-cuap, langsung aja ke cerita^^

.

.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

Namja kurus dengan surai ikal tersebut sedikit memutar badannya, berusaha melihat penampilan bagian belakangnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, namun _caramel_-nya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan putus asa.

Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak nyaman dalam balutan _tuxedo _hitam yang diberikan Yesung beberapa hari lalu. Sebenarnya, namja Cho itu terlihat lebih tampan dan gagah dalam _tuxedo _tersebut. Namun entahlah, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Pesta dan Formalitas. Baginya itu hanya pekerjaan tidak penting yang dilakukan orang-orang berduit untuk membuang uang mereka.

Jemari panjangnya kembali menari diatas _tuxedo _hitam tersebut, berusaha mencari hal yang salah.

"Kau sudah terlihat tampan, Kyu." suara _baritone _lembut membuat namja yang berada di depan kaca hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget. Namun dalam sekejap, Kyuhyun kembali dengan ekspresi kerennya, kemudian menatap sang _raven_. "Begitukah?"

Yesung mengangguk imut sebagai jawaban.

"Kau juga terlihat menawan," Yesung mengulum senyum tipis.

Kyuhyun memang mengatakan kebenaran. Yesung yang mengenakan _tuxedo _berwarna putih terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan wajah cantik nan manis naturalnya. "_So cheesy_." rona merah menjalar di pipi Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Yang lebih tinggi berjalan mendekat, kemudian entah ide darimana ia menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari si manis, membuat rona merah di wajah Yesung semakin hebat saja. "Bukankah kita serasi?" Kyuhyun berkata. Bukan apa-apa, hanya bermaksud menggoda saja.

"Apa yang kau katakan." sang _raven _berkata pelan. Ia merutuki perlakuan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya. Pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan jari mereka, kemudian merangkul pundak Yesung sambil tertawa. "Mengapa wajahmu begitu merah, Yesungie?" sang _brunette _bertanya dengan wajah paling mengesalkan yang ia miliki, membuat Yesung ingin melempar sandal jepit ke wajah tampan Kyuhyun sekarang juga.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, jalanan pasti sudah mulai padat di jam sibuk seperti ini," Yesung berkata dengan nada tegas yang ketara dibuat-buat. Dan Cho Kyuhyun tahu, si manis melakukannya untuk meredam rona merah di pipinya.

Tapi toh pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk, tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk menggoda Yesung lebih jauh lagi. "Baiklah, _kajja_!"

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

"Yesungie," si _bruntte _memanggil sosok manis di sebelahnya tanpa menoleh, masih fokus dan berkonsentrasi pada jalanan macet di hadapannya.

Sementara yang dipanggil sendiri nampaknya tidak berminat untuk menoleh, masih fokus pada _gadget _putih tipis yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanan. "Hng?"

"Di pesta nanti, usahakan jangan terlalu mencolok, _ne_?" Si manis menoleh. "Apa?"

"Maksudku, jangan bertingkah mencolok dan mencuri perhatian. Aku hanya tidak mau kau terlibat dalam masalah apapun, Yesungie. Lagipula, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa Choi Siwon itu bukan namja baik-baik?"

Pemilik _onyx _sabit itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Huh? Tapi mengapa, Kyu? Bukankah menyenangkan, menjadi pusat perhatian?" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kecil. "Yesungie, percayalah. Dibalik wajahnya yang menawan itu, Choi Siwon bisa membawamu ke dalam masalah besar."

Si manis memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun lagi. Ingin membantah, namun agaknya berdebat dengan namja Cho ini bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk sekarang.

.

Senyum manis terukir di wajah menggemaskan Yesung ketika _onyx_-nya melihat tempat pesta mereka malam ini, rumah Siwon. Rumah namja pemilik _dimple smile _itu besar, bahkan jauh lebih besar dari perkiraannya.

Memiliki arsitektur khas eropa yang sangat kental, terlihat berdiri dengan kokoh dan mencolok di distrik paling elite seantero Seoul.

Pemilik surai _raven _itu baru saja akan memencet bel ketika pintu kokoh setinggi empat setengah atau lima meter itu terbuka. Menampilkan namja dengan tubuh atletis yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar. "Selamat datang, Jeremy-ah."

Yesung mengangguk. "Maaf aku terlambat, _hyung_. Jalanan begitu padat di jam sibuk seperti ini." Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Jeremy. Aku bahkan rela menunggu hingga pagi, jika untuk namja semanis dan secantik dirimu."

Si manis tidak begitu yakin akan reaksi yang harus ia berikan, sehingga ia hanya tertawa pelan. "Ayo masuk."

Namja atletis itu menarik tangan mungil Yesung, membawa si manis ke suasana pesta yang begitu meriah.

Harus Yesung akui, pesta Siwon memang benar-benar hebat. Dentuman musik terdengar begitu keras dan memekakkan telinga, penerangan disini benar-benar mengagumkan, persis seperti di diskotik, bahkan di pojok ruangan terdapat bar cukup besar yang Yesung yakini memiliki semua jenis bir kelas atas.

Aroma alkohol menyentuh indra penciuman Yesung. Namja dan yeoja – yang tentu saja berasal dari kalangan populer – menari di setiap sudut ruangan dengan bebas. Dan ya ampun, lihatlah itu! Siwon memiliki _dance floor _terbaik yang pernah ia lihat.

Bahkan untuk penggila pesta seperti Yesung, pesta ini tergolong sangat hebat.

"Pestamu hebat, _hyung_." Siwon tersenyum. Dengan seenaknya ia melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di bahu Yesung. "Ayo, kita berkeliling dulu."

Siwon menuntun Yesung ke bagian belakang rumahnya yang lebih cocok disebut istana. Sementara namja dengan surai _brunette _yang sedari tadi tidak mendapat kesempatan bicara ingin mengikuti keduanya, jika dua orang dari kelompok Siwon – Junsu dan Andy – tidak menghentikan pergerakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tetap disini, Cho."

Kyuhyun memandang keduanya dengan pandangan mengejek. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus kalian. Tugasku disini hanya menjaga Jeremy. Jadi, lebih baik kalian minggir sebelum hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi pada kalian."

Andy dan Junsu tertawa aneh. "Dengar, Cho. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah berlagak disini jika kau ingin seluruh anggota tubuhmu lengkap saat pulang nanti. Dan percayalah, kau benar-benar tidak akan menginginkan kekerasan disini." keduanya berkata ketus sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha mati-matian mengontrol emosinya.

.

Siwon membawa Yesung ke kolam renang besar di belakang rumahnya, tempat lain yang menjadi bintang dalam pesta ini. Si manis melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya, _pool party _yang sempurna.

"Disini, Jeremy-ah." Siwon – yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di single sofa – menepuk single sofa sebelahnya, mempersilahkan Yesung untuk duduk. Yesung tersenyum, mengambil tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak tahu anak sekolah bisa membuat pesta seperti ini, _hyung_. Maksudku, pestamu benar-benar mengagumkan."

Namja dengan tubuh atletis itu hanya tertawa, entah bermaksud merendah atau justru arogan. "Rumahmu pasti akan sangat berantkan besok. Omong-omong, bagaimana caranya meminta izin pada orang tuamu untuk bisa mengadakan pesta seperti ini, _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak memerlukan izin dari mereka. Toh mereka juga tidak akan tahu aku mengadakan pesta seperti ini." Satu alis Yesung terangkat. "Mereka hanya datang dua atau tiga bulan sekali." Siwon berkata cepat.

Sang _raven _mengangguk mengerti.

"Omong-omong, Jeremy, apakah kau ingin minum beberapa botol _beer_?" Yesung menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak kuat meminum alkohol, _hyung_."

Seringai tipis terlihat di wajah tampan namja penyandang marga Choi tersebut. "Ayolah, Jeremy-ah. Apalah artinya sebuah pesta jika kau tidak meminum beberapa gelas _vodka _dan _wine_, huh?"

"Tap–,"

"Ayolah, ayahku mempunyai _beer _terbaik dari seluruh belahan dunia. Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika aku hanya meminta beberapa botol. Aku bisa menjamin rasanya enak, Jeremy. Bahkan mungkin kau akan ketagihan setelah ini." Dan sebelum Yesung sempat mengatakan apapun, Siwon sudah menarik Yesung ke 'bar' kecil di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Suara botol yang berdenting terdengar mendominasi di bar tersebut. Yesung menatap ngeri botol-botol minuman besar yang berjejer di lemari minuman.

Jager.

Wine.

Margarita.

Tequila.

Dan entah apa lagi jenis minuman beralkohol yang ada disana, Yesung tidak bisa mengenali semuanya. Walaupun ia adalah seorang model dan penggila pesta, Yesung tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai minuman beralkohol itu. Menyentuh botolnya pun tidak pernah.

"Ini," suara _baritone _berat Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Namja dengan iris _obsidian _gelap itu menaruh sebotol, entahlah – wine, mungkin? – ke hadapannya. "_Shipwrecked 1907 Heidsieck wine_. Salah satu _wine _paling mahal di dunia." Siwon mengambil gelas, menaruhnya di hadapannya dan di hadapan Yesung.

Siwon membuka tutup botol _wine _tersebut, menuangnya sedikit ke gelas, memutar-mutar gelasnya perlahan, meghirup aroma _wine_, sebelum akhirnya menyesap cairan mahal itu perlahan. Memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensani nikmat _wine _yang melalui tenggorokannya. "Cobalah, Jeremy-ah. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat."

Yesung menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tidak meminum alkohol, _hyung_. Terima kasih," Yesung berkata lembut, berusaha menolak sesopan mungkin.

Siwon berdecak kesal, ia kembali meneguk _wine_-nya. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir tebalnya. Detik berikutnya, tangan kekar Siwon sudah menarik leher Yesung, mempertemukan bibir tipis Yesung dengan bibir tebalnya.

_Onyx _Yesung membola melihat aksi Siwon. Tangan mungilnya berusaha mendorong tubuh bidang Siwon menjauh darinya. Namun, tenaganya benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan tenanga Siwon. Pada akhirnya, Yesung memilih untuk tidak memberontak.

Namja dengan surai _raven _itu tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya walaupun Siwon sudah menggigit kulit luar bibirnya, memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Sedikit jengkel, akhirnya Siwon mengigit keras bibir Yesung, menimbulkan erangan tertahan dari si manis Kim.

Dengan cepat Siwon mendorong cairan bening itu masuk, melewati mulit, kemudian kerongkongan Yesung. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Siwon berkata agak datar.

"P-pahit, _hyung_." Siwon berdecih, memandang Yesung dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Tapi tenang saja, Jeremy-ah, pada awalnya memang terasa seperti itu. Tapi aku jamin, kau akan menikmayinya di akhir."

Dan sebelum si manis dapat menyadari apapun, Siwon sudah mencecoki Yesung dengan sebotol besar yang penuh dengan anggur mahal.

.

Jemari mungil Yesung meletakkan botol _beer_ ketiga-nya yang sudah ia teguk habis tak bersisa ke meja. Si manis penyandang marga Kim itu terlihat begitu berantakan sekarang, dengan mata yang sudah hampir tertutup seluruhnya, wajah memerah sempurna dan juga sederetan kata-kata ngelantur yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Tangan mungil sang _raven _terulur untuk mengambil botol _beer _keempatnya. Baru saja ia akan meminum cairan bening tersebut langsung dari botolnya ketika ia merasakan tepukan ringan di bahunya. "Jeremy-ah!" seorang namja jangkung dengan mata elang menarik kursi di sebelah Yesung, kemudian mendudukinya.

Dahi Yesung membentuk kerutan kecil, butuh beberapa untuk mengenali si tampan di depannya di bawah pengaruh alkohol dalam jumlah besar.

Namun kedua sudut bibir tipisnya terangkat, langsung membuat senyuman kecil ketika ia akhirnya berhasil mengenali si pemilik tatapan tajam di hadapannya. "Seunghyun-ah, ada apa?"

Yang lebih tinggi hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada maksud apapun, hanya ingin menemani si manis minum," Yesung terkekeh pelan.

Pemilik _onyx _tersebut tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya menuangkan sekitar sepersepuluh isi botol gelap berisi _beer _tersebut ke gelas yang cukup besar. Dan detik berikutnya, cairan tersebut sudah melewati tenggorokannya, membuat _obsidian _Seunghyun sedikit melebar.

"Jeremy-ah,"

"Hng?"

"Bukankah kau tidak kuat minum? Mengapa kau meminum _beer _sebegitu banyak, huh?" Yesung mengangkat-angkat botol _beer_-nya, entah apa maksudnya, kemudian mengulum senyuman manis. "Aku..hik, kuat kok..hik.. tenang saja." Seunghyun menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit kasar.

Tidak butuh peminum unggul seperti Siwon atau Seunghyun, bahkan kau yang merupakan amatiran – atau bahkan tidak pernah meminum _beer _sama sekali – dapat mengetahui bahwa yang dikatakan Yesung adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Oh ayolah, bahkan tiga botol _beer _yang paling memabukkan sekalipun tidak akan dapat membuat Seunghyun kehilangan kesadaran dan membuat wajah tampannya sebegitu merah. Kim Yesung – atau dalam kasus ini, Jeremy – memang bukan seorang peminum yang baik.

"Seunghyun-ah!" suara yang tinggi namun sedikit kasar membuat keduanya menoleh.

Seorang namja yang sedikit kecil – namun tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya – dengan gaya _swag _yang _stylish _menghampiri keduanya. "Jiyong," si manis dengan surai _raven _yang sedang berada di ambang batas kesadarannya berkata pelan.

Jiyong menoleh, kemudian tersenyum. "Wow, Jeremy-ah, kau terlihat begitu... berantakan,"

"Jadi, Jiyong-ah, apa yang membuatmu kemari, huh?" Jiyong kemali mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja dengan mata elang di samping Yesung.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan kemeja besar dan transparan itu?" Kedua alis Seunghyun menyatu ketika mata elangnya melihat kemeja putih transparan dengan ukuran satu setengah kali tubuhnya di tangan kanan Jiyong.

Seringai tipis terlihat di wajah tampan Jiyong, kemudian ia memajukan dirinya, menempatkan mulutnya tepat di samping kanan telinga Seunghyun. Berkata pelan, berbisik lebih tepatnya pada Seunghyun.

Seunghyun tersenyum – atau berseringai – pula ketika Jiyong selesai dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Seunghyun.

Detik berikutnya, keduanya sudah menoleh pada si manis yang masih sibuk meminum _beer_-nya. "Jeremy-ah,"

"Ya?"

Seunghyun tersenyum kecil, berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan seringainya. "Maukah kau memainkan suatu permainan seru? Kamu biasa memainkan permainan ini dalam pesta pesta seperti ini,"

Satu alis Yesung terangkat. "Permainan seperti apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tidak sulit, kau hanya perlu memakai baju ini, kemudian meminum beberapa botol _beer _dengan keadaan tangan terikat. Ini akan seru, percayalah. Bagaimana?"

Yesung terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Namun pada akhirnya, si manis itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku menyukai permainan, jadi aku akan mencobanya." Dan jawaban Yesung sudah cukup untuk membuat seringai lebar terpatri di wajah Seunghyun dan Jiyong.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Si tampan yang bisa kau masukkan dalam kategori jenius itu terus merutuki rumah Siwon yang lebih pantas disebut istana. Maksudku, apakah Choi junior itu tidak pernah tersesat di rumah sebesar ini?

Dan lagi, dimana Yesung_nya _itu? Ia bahkan sudah mengelilingi istana ini sekitar empat kali – kecuali tempat yang dijaga anak buah Siwon, tentunya – dan ia masih belum menemukan si manis Kim.

Bruk!

Namja Cho itu dapat merasakan ia menabrak seseorang dengan cukup keras, setidaknya cukup keras untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali terhempas ke depan. Ia berbalik, bermaksud melihat orang yang baru saja di tabraknya. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung sontak keluar dari seluruh pori-pori di kulit putih pucatnya ketika _caramel_-nya melihat orang yang baru saja ia tabrak.

Seorang namja, sedikit lebih pendek darinya, mungkin mereka terpaut sekitar satu atau dua inchi. Namun, tubuh namja itu begitu besar dan tegap. Bahkan otak jenius Kyuhyun yang bisa kujamin cukup akurat itu memperkirakan tinggi namja garang di hadapannya ini tidak kurang dari seratus lima puluh pon.

Dengan tato bergambar naga dan hal-hal seronok lainnya – jika Kyuhyun tidak salah melihat – memenuhi kulit _tan _namja itu. Astaga, ia benar-benar menyeramkan!

"Apa masalahmu, _moron_?!" Dengan kencang, namja di hadapannya berteriak. Membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan napas agar bau alkohol menyengat tidak menyentuh indra penciumannya. "M-maaf tuan, aku tidak sengaja."

Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah pemilih kata yang baik. Wajah namja di hadapannya kini sudah semakin memerah, bukan pertanda baik, jelas saja. Baru saja namja _brunette _itu akan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ketika ia merasa pundaknya ditahan oleh lengan besar dan berotot.

Ya ampun, bahkan ia dapat merasakan tulang selangka-nya retak!

Si jenius memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan bersiap-siap menerima pukulan telak di rahangnya. Namun selang beberapa detik, ia merasakan genggaman erat di bahunya mengendur, lalu terlepas.

"T-tuan, saya minta maaf. Dia adalah teman saya. Saya mohon lepaskan dia." suara _tenor _kasar terdengar. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang namja manis dengan surai _platinum blonde _berdiskusi dengan namja yang ditabraknya tadi.

Perlu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya si namja yang lebih kecil membungkuk dan si beringas pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Hyukjae _hyung_?"

Namja manis dengan surai _platinum blonde _itu menampakkan _gummy smile_-nya. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Kyu-ah." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah!" seorang namja yang lebih pendek dari keduanya menghampiri Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh. "Donghae? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Air muka si tampan dari Mokpo itu berubah kesal. Ia mendengus sebal. "Kau tidak pernah menghormatiku, setan! Paling tidak panggil aku dengan sebutan _hyung_. Aku lebih tua darimu" Sementara yang lebih muda hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Donghae memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak tadi. Akhirnya kita kemari, dan untunglah kita datang tepat pada waktunya." Hyukjae memberi penjelasan singkat. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sedikit – hanya sedikit – berterima kasih pada sahabat ikannya. Namun rasa gengsinya yang berada di langit-langit hatinya membuat mulutnya tidak berselera barang hanya mengucap 'terima kasih' pada Donghae.

Donghae melihat sekeliling. "Omong-omong, dimana Kim Yesung?"

_Caramel _Kyuhyun membulat, kemudian buru-buru menutup mulut Donghae. "Ssshhh... pelankan suaramu, ikan mokpo! Disini namanya adalah Jeremy, bukan Kim Yesung."

Donghae menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Jadi, dimana dia?"

Kyuhyun menggosok tengkuknya, sementara Hyukjae menelan ludah. "Cho Kyuhyun, jangan bilang kalau–"

"–Kim Yesung hilang lagi?"

.

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Hyukjae, Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Sedikit jengah karena tidak bisa mencari Yesung dengan sebegitu terang-terangan mengingat letak mereka sekarang yang jauh dari kata strategis.

Ketiganya terus berdecak kesal, sebenarnya dimana Kim Yesung?

Si namja Mokpo menggerakkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan kekiri, sedikit – atau sangat? – capai karena sudah berkeliling rumah megah ini entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. "Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kita beristirahat dulu sebentar?"

Sementara yang paling tinggi tidak memberikan reaksi berarti, membuat Donghae mendengus kesal. Sahabat setannya itu memang paling senang mengacuhkannya. "Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah! Lihat itu, banyak orang berkumpul disana. Kelihatannya menarik, bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar disana?" Namja Lee itu berteriak dengan mata berkilat, persis seperti anak enam tahun yang melihat truk es krim penuh warna di hadapannya.

"Astaga, Donghae! Jika kau mau beristirahat, lakukanlah sendiri! Aku harus mencari Kim Yesung sekarang," pemilik surai _brunette _itu sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, kelewat kesal.

Ada sedikit jeda setelah itu. Kyuhyun sibuk mengatur napasnya, sementara Donghae – dengan ajaibnya – lebih memilih diam saja. Namun keheningan tersebut tidak berlangsung begitu lama, karena–

"Astaga, bukankah itu Kim Yesung?" – suara _tenor _nan melengking Hyukjae membuat dua namja lainnya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk namja dengan surai _platinum blonde _tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan yang paling mengejutkan yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

.

Bunyi langkah lebar dan cepat si _brunette _terdengar sedikit menggema di ruangan dengan desain eropa klasik tersebut. Namja pemandang marga Cho itu sudah memerah sempurna wajahnya dari detik pertama ia melihat Yesung dengan keadaan hampir telanjang di atas meja sambil meminum botol bir besar, dikelilingi puluhan orang mabuk.

"Jeremy!" suara _bass _Kyuhyun terdengar begitu keras, bahkan masih bisa terdengar dibawah dentuman musik yang semakin lama makin memekakkan telinga.

Si manis terlihat bergerak sedikit – memberi reaksi, namun hanya itu, tidak lebih.

Namja jangkung bermarga Cho itu menggeram tidak suka. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah menabrak belasan pemabuk untuk memberinya jalan menuju meja besi yang dinaiki Yesung. Ia menulikan dirinya dari umpatan-umpatan kasar mereka. Berusaha tidak peduli – atau memang tidak peduli?

Saat akhirnya kaki panjangnya membawa ia keatas meja, Kyuhyun langsung mengenggam tangan mungil Yesung erat – terlampau erat hingga ia yakin akan meninggalkan bekas. "Kim Yesung.." Kyuhyun berdesis pelan di dekat telinga si manis Kim. "Kyu..hik...mengapa kau...hik disini?"

Yang lebih tinggi mengernyit. Astaga, berapa botol bir yang sudah diminum Yesung untuk membuat bau alkohol setajam ini, huh?

"Kau. Harus. Pulang. Denganku. Sekarang." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam dan menekankan setiap kata-kata dalam kalimatnya, walaupun tidak ada gunanya karena si _raven _sudah berada di ambang batas kesadarannya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menarik Yesung keluar ketika ia merasa pundaknya ditahan oleh seseorang. Bahkan tanpa berbalik sedikitpun, otak jenius Kyuhyun dapat mengenali tangan kekar Siwon yang bertengger di pundaknya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mencampuri urusan yang bukan urusanmu, tuan Choi." Kyuhyun berkata kelewat datar.

Pemilik iris _caramel _itu berbalik untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. "Kau tidak berhak untuk mengatur Jeremy, tuan Cho." dengan seringai, Siwon berkata. "Percayalah, kau tidak akan mau menyelesaikan dengan jalan kekerasan."

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Begitukah?" seringai tipis terlihat di bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Kyuhyun langsung memberikan pukulan keras di rahang bawah Siwon, membuat namja dengan tubuh atletis itu terjungkal ke belakang. Terdengar beberapa pekikan dan teriakan setelah Kyuhyun melakukannya. Namun – seperti biasa – Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah menggandeng Yesung keluar dari kediaman megah keluarga Choi.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

"Ini, _hyung_." jemari panjang Kyuhyun meletakkan secangkir _espresso _yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat dari cangkir kecilnya. Sementara namja lain yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu tersenyum melihatnya. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot begini,"

Si _brunette _duduk di sebelah namja itu, kemudian kedua sudut bibir tebalnya pun ikut tertarik. "Tidak apa Sungmin _hyung_. Aku sama sekali tidak kerepotan,"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, kemudian menyesap _espresso _hangat-nya sedikit. "Omong-omong, Kyu. Aku mendengar soal kejadian Kim Yesung kemarin dari Hyukjae. Ia mabuk? Bagaimana bisa?"

Namja penyandang marga Cho itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, _hyung_. Maaf." Bibir M-_shaped _milik namja aegyo itu membentuk senyuman menggemaskan. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyu-ah, _hyung _mengerti. Yang penting sekarang Kim Yesung baik-baik saja, kan?"

Si _brunette _menghela napas. "Ya, dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya sekarang."

"Omong-omong, _hyung_, kenapa mampir kesini?"

Bibir Sungmin maju beberapa sentimeter. "Jadi aku tidak boleh mengunjungi _dongsaeng _kesayanganku, huh?"

_Caramel _Kyuhyun melebar. "Y-yah! Bukan begitu, _hyungie_. Tentu saja Sungmin _hyung _boleh mampir kesini. H-hanya saja–,"

"Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda, Kyu-ah." Sungmin mengacak surai _brunette _Kyuhyun gemas. Yang diperlakukan begitu hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Mr. Lee memberikanmu sebuah proyek baru. Kupikir karena kau sibuk mengurusi Kim Yesung, tidak ada salahnya aku membantumu." ujar Sungmin seraya mengambil laptop tipis berwarna gelap dari _giorgio armani_-nya.

.

Sinar matahari yang cukup terang dan suara gaduh dari luar membuat si manis bergerak tidak nyaman di kasur _baby blue_-nya. Ia melenguh dan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya nyawanya benar-benar terkumpul.

Baru saja ia akan mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya ketika –

"Akh!" – rasa sakit yang luar biasa menghujam kepalanya. Si manis meremas surai _raven_-nya kasar. 'Memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam, kepalaku sakit sekali.' batinnya. Pemilik _onyx _sabit itu mendesah kesal karena ia tidak benar-benar ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Seingatnya, ia hanya mabuk berat bersama Seunghyun dan Jiyong, lalu ia naik ke atas meja, dan seseorang – yang ia asumsikan sebagai Kyuhyun – menariknya. Itu saja, tidak ada lagi.

Dengan mati-matian menahan sakit di kepalanya, Yesung bangkit perlahan. Berjalan tertatih menuju pintu kamarnya, bermaksud mencari tahu sumber suara yang sedikit gaduh dari ruang tengah.

Klek

Bunyi pintu di buka terdengar, hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh _onyx _sabit Yesung adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa lepas. Dan ketika Yesung membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar, ia mendapati seorang namja aegyo bernama Sungmin – kalau ia tidak salah mendengar dari Donghae – ikut tertawa bersama Kyuhyun.

Si manis bermarga Kim mendengus sebal. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, ada rasa tidak nyaman dan rasa tidak suka ketika melihat keduanya bercanda dengan begitu lepas. Ah, Kim Yesung apakah benar kau sekarang sedang –

– Cemburu, hm?

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Bibir tipis sewarna _cherry _yang rumornya begitu manis dan memabukkan itu mengerucut kesal. Pemilik bibir menggoda itu mendengus, kemudian terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang menggema. "Ish, Kyu begitu menyebalkan!" si manis itu kembali menggerutu dengan bibir yang semakin maju.

Ah! Jangan buru-buru menyalahkan namja jangkung bermarga Cho itu. Bukan salahnya, 'kan, jika ia benar-benar fokus pada tugas bernilai ratusan – atau bahkan ribuan – won dari pemimpin perusahaan tempatnya magang, sehingga _tanpa sengaja _Kyuhyun tadi mengabaikan si menggemaskan Kim yang terus merengek dan menarik lengan bajunya.

Tapi, bukankah pada dasarnya Yesung memang mempunyai sikap kekanakan?

Jadi, tidak peduli seberapa pentingnya projek yang dikerjakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yang dilihat Yesung hanyalah Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Plus, Kyuhyun lebih mementingkan Sungmin – yang notabennya ada hanya untuk membantu Kyuhyun – daripada dirinya.

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Yesung itu sangat kekanakan. Tidak peduli berapa dewasanya ia sekarang – walaupun wajahnya jelas menentang hal itu . Salahkan saja kehidupan sebagai model top yang membuat seluruh keinginannya harus dipenuhi dalam hitungan detik. Tetapi jangan terlalu menyalahkan namja manis ini, yang ia inginkan hanyalah perhatian Kyuhyun.

Mungkin itulah alasannya kini si manis penyandang marga Kim itu tengah sibuk membuat _hot chocolate _yang cukup kental di gelas putih dengan gambar kura-kura manis di tengahnya.

Jemari mungilnya terulur, mengambil sendok yang bermotif sama dengan gelas kura-kuranya, kemudian mengaduk cairan hangat yang berada di dalam gelas. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum atau – ah, menyeringai? – ya, sebuah seringai tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat terbentuk di bibirnya.

Dengan wajah mengintimidasi yang _agak _dipaksakan, si _raven _mengenggam gelas putih di hadapannya. Berdiri dan berbalik menuju ruang tengah. Detik berikutnya, senyuman manis terbentuk di wajah imutnya. "Setelah ini, Kyu pasti akan memperhatikanku!" ucapnya kelewat ceria.

.

Hal itu berlangsung cukup cepat sebenarnya. Ketika Yesung dengan tiba-tiba berjalan dengan ke ruang tengah dengan segelas penuh berisi coklat hangat – atau panas, kemudian dengan sedikit _acting _yang ia pelajari dari Choi Sulli – _sunbae_nya – ia berpura-pura tersandung dan menumpahkan seluruh isi gelas tersebut ke laptop di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Namja bermarga Lee disebelah Kyuhyun memekik, sedikit terkena cipratan cairan hangat itu, mungkin. "Kim Yesung!" si _brunette _berteriak, memandang sang model dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Jemari panjangnya terulur untuk mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue _kemudian mengelap cairan berwarna coklat yang sudah masuk hampir ke seluruh sela-sela laptop Sungmin.

Namja jangkung itu memencet beberapa tombol di laptop, berharap benda persegi itu bisa berfungsi atau paling tidak menyala kembali. "Akh!" ia meremas surai _brunette_-nya ketika laptop tersebut tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, kemudian ia menoleh, membuat _caramel_-nya langsung bertemu dengan iris _dark chocolate _Sungmin. "Kurasa kita harus memulainya dari awal lagi, _hyung_. Bagaimana jika besok, di _cafe _depan gedung SM Entertainment?" Namja _aegyo _itu mengangguk ragu. "Baiklah, namun agaknya kita harus bekerja dua kali lipat daripada ini. Dan soal laptop-nya–"

"– Kita akan memakai laptopku dulu. Aku janji aku akan menggantinya secepat mungkin. Maafkan aku, Sungmin _hyung_." Kyuhyun membungkuk berkali-kali, bermaksud meminta maaf. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sementara si manis dengan surai _raven _yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya mematung melihat keduanya. Jelas ini bukanlah reaksi yang ia harapkan akan terjadi.

Namja dengan bibir M-_shaped _itu pun berdiri, kemudian buru-buru memasukkan laptopnya – yang sudah rusak – ke dalam tas _giorgio armani _miliknya. "Aku permisi dulu, Kyu-ah." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Ne, hyung_. Maaf telah merepotkanmu. Dan maaf juga tentang laptopmu." Sungmin tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk sebelum akhirnya keluar dari apartemen Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang ditutup, namja Cho itu langsung menatap namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya dengan tajam. Ia mengenggam pergelangan tangan Yesung dengan erat, membuat sang _raven _memekik. "Kyu! Sakitt~ Yak! Lepaskan!" Tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul Kyuhyun, namun agaknya pukulan kecil Yesung sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mempedulikan rengekan si manis, Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Yesung menuju kamarnya.

.

BRAK!

Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan kencang. Persetan dengan ganti rugi yang harus ia bayar nantinya, ia tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi sekarang. Kejengkelannya pada sifat kekanakan Yesung sudah berada pada puncaknya.

"Kyu..." Yesung berkata lirih.

Si _brunette _menatap Yesung dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi, membuat Yesung hanya mampu melihat lantai marmer di bawah. "Mengapa kau melakukannya?" Yesung memejamkan matanya erat. Suara ini, terdengar begitu dingin, ia tidak menyukainya. "Aku bertanya padamu Kim Yesung, mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"A-aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikanku, Kyu." Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum meremehkan. "Memperhatikanmu? Kau pikir aku akan memperhatikanmu dengan segala sikap kekanakan yang kau miliki? Kau sudah dewasa, Yesung. Kau bukan lagi anak sepuluh tahun yang merengek setiap keinginannya tidak terpenuhi."

_Onyx _sabit itu kembali terpejam. Sungguh, belum ada orang yang pernah berbicara padanya dengan nada sedingin ini. Perlahan, air mata yang sudah mati-matian dibendungnya turun ke pipi _chubby_-nya. "M-maaf Kyu, a-aku–"

"KAU PIKIR DENGAN KATA MAAF BISA MENGEMBALIKAN SEMUANYA, HUH? Tidakkah kau tau, proyek yang aku kerjakan dengan Sungmin _hyung _itu proyek yang sangat penting? Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan, Kim Yesung!"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Kyu–,"

"Hhhh, Kim Yesung... Seharusnya kau melihat ketika kemarin kau mabuk dengan Seunghyun dan Jiyong di rumah Choi Siwon, Kau terlihat begitu murahan,"

_Onyx _Yesung seolah dipaksa melebar mendengar kalimat yang keluar dengan lancar dari bibir tebal namja tampan penyandang marga Cho itu. Air mata semakin lancar keluar dari _onyx _sabitnya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Bukan, ini bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tega mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Kau tidak berniat mengatakannya, Kyu..." suara Yesung terdengar agak parau.

"Tentu saja aku bermaksud mengatakannya. Kau memang terlihat seperti _namja _murahan semalam. Dan kurasa, kau memang begitu."

PLAK

_Caramel _Kyuhyun sedikit melebar ketika tangan mungil Yesung mendarat di pipi pucatnya dengan mulus. Sebenarnya pukulan itu cukup keras, bahkan mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas. Agak mengagumkan sebetulnya mengingat pukulan itu datang dari sang _raven _manis.

Dada Yesung terlihat naik turun, agaknya si manis itu benar-benar tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya lagi. "A-aku membencimu, Kyuhyun-ssi." kali ini giliran Yesung yang berkata dengan nada dingin, tanpa menatap Kyuhyun sama sekali. Jemari mungilnya buru-buru menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Detik berikutnya, si manis dengan surai _raven _itu sudah keluar dari kamar bernuansa gelap milik si tampan, meninggalkan pemiliknya yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

Si _brunette _memejamkan matanya, tangannya pun terkepal dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih. Ia tidak melakukan apapun, hanya terdiam dan berdiri di sana. Memikirkan segalanya yang sudah terjadi begitu cepat.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yosh~! Di chapter kemarin, Bay sudah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan readers. Jadi di chapter ini, Bay mau tanya beberapa pertanyaan untuk readers. Mohon dijawab, _ne_?

Pertama, Bay dapet sedikit (hanya sedikit) kontra ketika memilih Siwon sebagai orang ketiga dan _bad boy_. Nah, jika _readers _bisa memilih, siapa orang yang tepat buat jadi _bad boy _dan orang ketiga dalam hubungan KyuSung?

Kedua, Bay butuh saran orang ketiga **dari pihak Kyuhyun **yang cocok jadi orang yang bener-bener antogonis. Siapa ya, yang cocok?

Ketiga, namja dari grup lain yang cocok dipasangin sama Yesungie siapa, ya?

Terakhir, mana genre yang lebih readers suka, _Mystery-Suspense, Angst, Horror, Romance-Friendship _atau apa?

Nah, _cuma _itu pertanyaannya Bay. Banyak ya, hehe... /dilempar bakiak/ Mohon _feedback_-nya, _ne_? Bay sangat membutuhkan _review _dan saran buat perkembangan Bay kedepannya. ^^ Mohon bantuannya, _ne_! /bow_/_

**Big Thanks To :**

** 24 – Jy – – Liekyusung – evilkyu – Tinker Tinker4 – nashya – ajib4ff – hera3424 – ranimaharsi – Cloud246 – i'm the cutest sparkyu – iwsumpter – shitao47 – CloudsYesungie – yesunghyunggue90 – ****AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks**** – cloudskyu – rina afrida – libra love clouds – Harpaairy – won – Dewi CloudSparkyu – PurieClouds – Yanie – nin nina – GaemCloud – Cloudhy3424 – CheftyClouds – Lukyuky – kjwzz – .9**


End file.
